Jinx and Safire
by Aquaformer
Summary: A story done in collaboration with a watcher of mine on Deviant Art. warning: slash, rape, m preg. I do not own Transformers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a RP that Deathwish50777 and I, Aquaformer, are working on. Safire, Jinx, Starfire, Sparker, Firebird, Kalfa, Time Traveler, Riot, Gizmo, Trickster, and Niagana are characters created by Deathwish50777 and Safire50777. Kryptonight, Snowseeker, and Slugbug are my little creations. Hoax was created by both of us, but I give him to her, as I already have so many sparkling OCs that I cannot keep track of them. Implied slash, rape, m preg, and some violence. No like – no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Jinx sat across the room, smirk on his face. Safire was finally his. He had gotten by her guardian, he had sparkbonded with the most powerful femme in the galaxy and no one was going to take that away from him. Jinx smiled as lifted Safire's head up to face him, his red optics burning brightly. Safire knew what was coming, and she could only suffer silently as she had pushed Starscream so far away, she did not think he would ever save her. Tears leaked from Safire's tired optics. She was tired of being used, tired of belonging to Jinx. Her free spirit was slowing dying inside her each day that she stayed with her sparkmate. Jinx just laughed as he had broken the most powerful femme in the galaxy and no one would be able to take her from him. Jinx just laid back as he forced Safire to satisfy him in front of all of Jinx's troops, who stood there ogling her like a piece of meat. Riot held her down on one side and Trickster on the other while Time Traveler held her weapons, so that she was defenseless. Safire felt nasty as not only was Jinx rubbing his hands over her, his creepy brother Gizmo was rubbing her in places no one had ever touched. But she silently cried as there was no way she was going to get out of this. And after Jinx was done, he threw her to the ground and left her, and she cried herself to sleep.

Safire woke lying on the cold, metallic floor, looking at her damaged body. She had been so beautiful at one point, but now she was in shambles, paint peeling, pieces missing, and scars all over her once young and beautiful looking body, she looked like scrap and felt like it too.

Her thoughts drifted to when she was raised by Starscream. Though he was ruthless, he was always tender and gentle with her. Her memories growing up with the seeker were the only things that kept her same and also gave her pleasure. And with a better memory in mind, Safire fell into recharge again.

Jinx came into the room just as Safire fell back in to recharge. He grabbed the femme's neck and pulled the femme up waking the femme. The look in his optics told it all, 'get out of my sight or you'll get that again' then he dropped her to the ground. He left the room to speak to his team.

Safire, beaten, battered, and bruised, hauled her tired form from the floor and left the room, hoping not to get beaten or raped again. She was hurt, scared, and unaware she was pregnant. Not only pregnant, but pregnant with Jinx's offspring. She left, stumbling and tripping, hoping that Jinx would not follow her.

Once she found a "safe" area, she lay down again, thinking once again of the memories she had when she was raised by the seeker. She missed Starscream and wished she could find him or get a hold of him, but she was worried that she had pushed him too far away to rescue her. And so, teary-eyed, Safire fell into recharge, unaware that she was being watched by someone, someone who felt her plight but was unsure how best to approach the broken femme.

Before someone else could get to Safire, her sister Starfire found her and took her back to Autobot base and to med-bay. Then once she was done she went to find Starscream and told him about Safire.

Starscream, for as tough, ruthless, and deadly as he was had one extremely soft spot in his twisted, sadistic yet pained and hurting spark, and that was for his surrogate daughter, Safire, who he had rescued from her own father, Megatron, who was intent on killing the sparkling as she was a femme and not a mech. Starscream had managed to just save her before the 'Con leader to get to her. Ever since the day of her birth when he had rescued her, Starscream was very protective of Safire. It had pained the seeker deeply when Safire refused to listen to him and joined her spark with Jinx, but there was nothing he could do about it. He longed to see her again and spend time with her, but she had pushed him further and further away. Starscream only hoped that the next time he saw his precious Safire it was not due to the fact that her sadistic mate had offlined her for good.

Starfire found the seeker in his quarters, either planning something or reminiscing, though it could not be told as Starscream's face showed no emotion. He was cold and distant. Starfire told Starscream the news and it took all Starfire had to calm the enraged seeker down to the point where he would listen.

Meanwhile, in med bay Safire was giving Red and Ratchet a good work out. Every time they thought she was down she would get up and try to get out of med bay. It was good to see that she had some spirit left in her body.

Starfire waited till Starscream was calm and told him everything she had seen.

Finally, seeing no other way to help poor Safire, Ratchet and Red Alert sedated her. While they enjoyed seeing a fighting spirit in her, it was imperative that they check her out. Ratchet quickly grabbed a tranquilizer and sedated the badly beaten and bruised femme. It broke Ratchet's spark that such a young a beautiful femme could be treated so poorly by her own sparkmate. Ratchet quickly performed the necessary scans, knowing it was not a good thing to keep a saber horse sedated for too long. And after repairing some wounds, Ratchet scanned the abdomen, where many of the wounds were. To his surprise, he found that Safire was pregnant. With how many he knew not, but he knew he needed to get Safire un-sedated as soon as possible. And so, doing the best he could, Ratchet did what he could and then allowed Safire to come back online. She slowly stumbled out of the med bay, hoping to find comfort in the one place she had always found comfort, in the arms of her guardian Starscream.

Starscream, having heard what happened, just waited for Safire to seek him out, as he had learned the hard way that if she needed him, she would seek him out, not the other way around. and so Starscream sat in his room that he shared with his sparkmate, waiting to see if Safire would come to him, hoping that he had not pushed her too far away to stop her from coming to him when she needed it.

Starfire left the room and passed by her sister.

Safire stumbled and made her way to Starscream's room. She knocked on Starscream's door and said who it was. She lowered her head; she didn't think he cared for her anymore.

Starscream almost leaped out of his chair as he heard her voice, he wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but he slowly approached the door, as he was not sure how she felt about him.

Starscream opened the door only to look upon the beaten, bruised, and broken femme, and his optics leaked energon tears. And while she had bowed her head, he gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her optics to meet his. He wanted her to realize that he still loved her as a father to a daughter even though she had gone off on her own and made a choice that he did not like, but that did not mean he had stopped loving her.

Starscream gently helped Safire into his and his sparkmate's quarters, and helped Safire sit down on the couch. Starscream quickly got a warm glass of energon and then returned and sat down next to Safire. She rested her weight on him. Then Starscream did something he had not done in years - he held her so that her head was in the crook of his arm and began to feed her the warm energon, taking care of her the way he had learned many, many years ago. After finishing the energon, Safire fell asleep in the loving arms as Starscream hummed a lullaby he had always used to get her to go to sleep. And while he was happy to have his daughter back, as he got to looking closer at her body, he was getting mad.

Meanwhile, Jinx was getting mad normally Safire was back by now, no matter what Jinx would say. He sent angry pulses to her as he headed off to the Autobot base.

Safire startled awake and looked around panicked Jinx was coming after her and he wasn't happy.

Safire was scared. She hated to show it, but she was absolutely terrified. She wanted to stay with Starscream, as he offered comfort, but she knew that if she did not return to her sparkmate, she would be very severely beaten. And with a tearful look on her faceplate, Safire quickly thanked Starscream and then left in a hurry, as fast as her injured body would take her. She did not want anyone else to have to pay for her mistake.

Jinx was pacing. He was horny and frustrated. And while he had told his femme to "beat it" at the time, he always made sure that no matter what, she would come back. Safire was too beaten down to fight it. Her free spirit was all but dead. Starscream could only watch as his daughter made her way back to that slime ball. _I will get him one of these days_ thought Starscream _and when I do, he will pay for what he did to my daughter_.

Jinx smirked and led his scared mate back where she belonged, with him. The scared femme had no choice but be pulled back to base she grew to hate. When she got there she knew what her fate was.

Starfire sighed and went to ask Starscream for a little favor.

Starscream was fuming. The one time in several months that Safire came to him for comfort, she felt compelled to go back to the son-of-a-glitch. Starscream continued seeing red even as he listened to Starfire. Starfire realized just how deeply this whole thing hurt the seeker, but she said nothing, as he needed his reputation to remain intact, at least with certain bots.

Jinx was happy; he had once again "pulled one over" on the seeker. And now that Safire was back where she belonged, at least in Jinx's mind, it was time for the fun to start.

Time Traveler, Riot, and Trickster again had to hold Safire. Jinx smirked as Safire fought against the larger mech's. "Babe it's not going to work, I guess I'll just have to break that wild spirit again" he said then the fun began again. Safire had no choice but to take it. She cried out loud feeling pain in both her spark and gestation chamber. She could tell this pregnancy wasn't going to be easy as she figured something damaged her gestation chamber.

Meanwhile, Starfire asked Starscream to go with her to help her sister.

Starscream agreed as he was sick of sitting back and watching as his daughter got abused over and over again. It was time to take a stand and so Starscream joined up with Starfire. This had been the final straw and the seeker was not going to take it anymore.

Jinx dropped his mate into a scrap heap and walked off. The rest of his team followed and snickered.

Meanwhile, Starfire led Starscream to Jinx's base.

Safire held her tears in check, unwilling to let Jinx see that he had broken her. After Jinx and his maniacal troops left, Safire broke down, not quite sobbing, but close to it. She did not want her mate to hear her cry.

Meanwhile, Starscream and Starfire approached the entrance to Jinx's base. It was heavily guarded, but Starscream was not going to let that stop him. Starscream could feel that his adopted daughter was in severe agony. Starscream's energon boiled. Starfire saw the fire and wild look in Starscream's blazing optics, and realized that Starscream was going to do whatever it took to make Jinx and his group pay for what they had done to the seeker's daughter. And as everyone knew, the only thing more deadly than a seeker was a pissed off seeker, and Starscream was beyond pissed, he was livid.

Starfire backed away but luckily the guards were asleep. This allowed Starscream time to get in and find Safire.

Meanwhile, Safire dried her tears when Gizmo came back. _Oh no_ was the only thing Safire could think. The younger mech ignored her and looked out the window and spotted Starscream. He quickly spun around and glared at Safire. He figured she had called Starscream, unaware Starfire was the one that knew.

Safire, though beaten, battered and bruised, watched as Gizmo got too close to the femme. Gizmo was inexperienced with femmes and did not realize that when a femme felt threatened, they could do some heavy damage. Gizmo, unaware, got closer and closer to Safire, thinking he would easily get Safire, but boy was he wrong. Once close enough, Safire lashed out in a quiet attack that she had been taught by Starscream, and knocked Gizmo out. And since that took all her energy, she passed out, hoping to be rescued.

Starscream snuck inside while Starfire watched from the outside. It did not take long for the seeker to find his beaten and battered adopted daughter. Starscream noticed the small mech saber horse next to her and realized that the dolt did not know how to act around a femme. Starscream picked up Safire's bruised and beaten frame and carried her off. He made it outside without being seen, and Starfire kept quiet, not wanting to alert the guards about the raid. Starscream then transformed to his jet mode and took Safire back to the Autobot base with him, staying well below radar so that Jinx had no idea that Starscream was anywhere near Jinx's base.

Starfire followed as fast as possible behind Starscream. She only hopped they would make it back in time. Luckily they did, just barely. Starfire waited outside while Starscream landed and took his daughter inside.

Starscream cradled his grown daughter after getting her safely inside the Autobot base. Starfire was safely inside the base, but held back, knowing that Starscream needed sometime with Safire. Starfire placed a gentle hand of understanding on Starscream's shoulder before meeting Starscream's concerned optics, and then left.

Starscream went to tend to the wounds himself, knowing that Safire hated the med bay and considering Ratchet had fixed her up not too long ago. Starscream had learned through many years the best way to help her with injuries she suffered, though these far outweighed his limited medical knowledge. He did what he could, making sure to pay close attention to her abdominal area as Starscream learned he was going to be a grandparent. Having helped Safire's mother Niagana during her gestation period, Starscream knew what should be expected and be done during the delicate time. And so, missing her dearly, Starscream took the wounded and passed out femme to his and his sparkmate's quarters, hoping to help her, and hoping she would not reject his help.

Starfire thought for a moment then contacted Starscream, warning him; if Safire should wake before he's done with her she would try to get loose as being repaired was no longer something she looked forward too.

Safire could feel her father's presence but could also feel her sparkmate's. She didn't want to reject Starscream's help but after one repair went wrong she was afraid to be repaired again.

Starscream thanked Starfire for the information, as he gently laid Safire on the bot sized couch. Starscream took a cool cloth and began to cool down the overheated femme, knowing that she would be skittish if he tried to get inside her systems.

As Starscream used the cool cloth, he found his little twins Kryptonight and Slugbug, only born a few months ago, running out to see him, as they had missed him. Hotshot was busy preparing the evening meal, unaware of the guest his sparkmate had brought home. Slugbug and Kryptonight took one look at the injured femme and looked up at their father with questioning optics. Starscream just shook his head, not wanting to explain anything. Kryptonight, satisfied, raced off to help mommy with dinner, but Starscream was surprised when curious, quiet little Slugbug went up to the femme. Slugbug, who was normally afraid of other bots, began to pet the soft hair on the Saber horse femme, unknowingly offering comfort, but only wanting to satisfy his curiosity. When the femme moved slightly, Slugbug bolted and hid behind his father, not knowing what to expect from the femme, but knowing his dad would keep him safe.

Safire had only flinched as Starscream used to toy with her mane when she was younger. The femme opened her left optic making it look like she was partly awake even though she was blind in that eye. Then she closed that optic again and wagged her tail a bit.

Slugbug, still hiding behind his father, continued to watch as Starscream tried to take care of the injured femme. Soon, Slugbug came out from hiding and helped Starscream cool the femme down by using a second cloth. Starscream smiled as Slugbug carefully and lightly rubbed the cool cloth on the warm femme, rubbing a little then taking the cloth off, and looking to make sure he not only was doing it right, but that the femme was not going to wake up and scare the oil out of him.

Starscream could only laugh as he watched Slugbug slowly get closer and closer. Starscream understood the little one's caution, but not the little one's willingness to help. Either way he looked at it, Starscream was just glad for the assistance. Besides, Slugbug just looked too cute in doing what he was doing to say no. But Starscream kept a sharp optic on both Safire and Slugbug, as only Starscream knew how dangerous it could be for the femme to wake up and feel trapped.

The only movement Safire was doing was twitching her ears. She was still a little curious about Slugbug but didn't want to wake up and startle him as she knew what it was like to be startled.

Meanwhile, Starfire took over guard duty but when she checked over everything she saw something she didn't like. Jinx was heading there way and he wasn't happy. _Oh no, I better give Starscream a heads up_ Starfire thought to herself while getting up and running back to Starscream, and Hotshot's room. Once there she knocked on the door and said who it was.

Starscream let Starfire into the room, and Starfire informed Starscream of the awful news while Slugbug continued to try and cool the distraught Safire off. To make matters more complicated, Starscream's pregnant sparkmate came out and saw his little one helping the grown saber horse. Starscream realized that this situation was very dangerous as not only was Safire's life and his own on the line, but if Starscream did nothing, Slugbug, Kryptonight, Hotshot, and the unsparked sparkling's life would be on the line as well. Starscream had to make a decision and he had to make it quick.

Jinx was pissed _how in the hell did Gizmo, the worthless pile of scrap, let her escape. That is the last time I let the glitch watch her alone_ thought Jinx, anger raging through his system, preventing him from realizing that he had set off the alarms on the Autobot base. This was not going to be an easy fight to get his sparkmate back.

Safire caught the sounds of the alarms and startled awake. She yanked away from Slugbug and moved away from the small group. The scared femme wedged herself into a corner wanting everything to end. She changed to her alt-mode and crouched to the ground.

Starfire started sadly at her sister, she had changed. The once, never back down femme, was now terrified of nearly everything. The younger femme shook her head sadly and turned away going back to her post.

Meanwhile, Jinx hid himself and entered the base. He made his way to Starscream's quarters unaware of what was going on inside.

Slugbug had been startled by the abrupt movement, and he hid behind his father for a minute, before seeing that the older saber horse was just as scared as he was, though the cause was something different. Too young to understand what was going on, Slugbug went over to the shaking femme and gently rubbed his little chest plate over her spark area, sending little sparks out. Safire quieted down some, but she was still afraid, as she could feel her sparkmate's rage. But at the same time, she could feel comfort coming from somewhere. Someone was trying to reach out to her, but she was too scared to reach back.

Slugbug only stayed for a few minutes, as Starscream quickly grabbed the little one and gave him and his brother to Starfire, and Starscream sent Hotshot out with Starfire. Starscream was prepping for battle and he did not want his little family to get in the middle of the fight that had began so long ago. Starscream went to comfort his daughter, waiting for Jinx to arrive. Starscream's optics were blood red, a sure sign that the deadly seeker was pissed.

Meanwhile, a pissed Jinx headed right for the quarters of Starscream, unaware that the seeker had a young family to protect, nor did he care. Unfortunately, Starfire in her haste had let curious little Slugbug crawl out of her arms, and he landed just outside the door with a thud. Jinx saw the little white racer with gold trim and yellow optics just stare at him. Jinx, not caring, kicked the little one aside, sending little 'Bug sliding into a nearby tunnel, which would keep the little one safe from the attack that Jinx planned. Little did Jinx know that the pissed seeker was just waiting for him to enter the door, but sensing something, Jinx reached into the tunnel and grabbed the little white racer by the tailpipe. He would use the little brat as a bargaining tool. That was until the little one bit Jinx in the neck, causing the black saber horse to drop him, and Slugbug quickly sped into the tunnel, heading for his most hated place, the med bay, as the little one knew he needed to be checked out.

Safire watched the door; no movement came from the other side. She sighed thinking the mech wouldn't come in but she was wrong. The black saber horse mech soon stood in the door way. He ignored Starscream and made his way over to his mate.

Knowing the only way out of this was to flee; the wild femme reared up and dragged her claws across one of Jinx's optics. The mech backed up allowing enough room for Safire to run out of and that's what Safire did. The femme ran from the room as fast as her body would allow her.

Safire's running royally pissed off the seeker, how, while Jinx was still reeling from the injury from the femme, used his wingsaber and sliced the evil saber horse right down his left side, causing the saber horse to back off and leak precious energon. Jinx backed up, not expecting a fight from not only his sparkmate but also from her father. He had underestimated both, and left in pain, determined that once he recovered, he would come back with a vengeance.

Starscream, upon seeing the severely injured saber horse retreat, went to search for his daughter, wingblade still drawn. And when Starscream found her, he saw a shocking sight, Slugbug, who was still trying to avoid the med bay after facing the angry horse, was trying to comfort the femme who had curled up in a corner, shaking. Slugbug curled up next to her, determined to protect her, as he was a little mech and though she was much older, she was still a femme and mech always protected femmes.

Safire woke up and looked at Starscream. She knew he was mad at her for running but it was instinct to run. The sad femme got up and bowed her head, putting her tail between her legs and limped forward a bit.

Meanwhile, Starfire led Hot Shot and KN back to where Starscream and Safire where.

Starscream's optics softened as he saw how his anger caused her to retract even from him, her father. Starscream gently stroked Safire's mane, while Slugbug laid curled up on Safire's back, causing Starscream to laugh a little as Slugbug rarely went to anyone. Safire turned to look, and was surprised to find the little white racer, though injured, sleeping on her broad back.

Hotshot and Starfire were relieved when they saw Slugbug was safe, but the dents in his armor indicated that he had met up with Jinx, and the black hair in Slugbug's mouth was the only indication of what had happened. Apparently, Slugbug had bit the horse before the horse attacked Safire and Starscream. Safire continued to limp to the med bay, as she walked there with Starscream and Hotshot, and she was relieved not to see Ratchet, but to see the young medic Red Alert, Ratchet's son, as Red knew how to address organics better than Ratchet. Kryptonight carefully and gently rubbed Safire's main, curious as to what it felt like and the curiosity made Safire laugh as she remembered how curious she was when she was the sparklings' age.

Safire snorted and shook her mane a bit. _At least there not try to ride me like a pony_ she thought. The femme stood still for the most part as Kryptonight rubbed her mane. It's not like she would hurt a sparkling but sometimes she was a little unpredictable.

Meanwhile, Starfire went outside for a while. Her mind still reeling from today's events

Red Alert greeted the femme warmly, and after checking her over quickly, he gently lifted her leg and put a brace on it, to help her stand upright more fully. She would not be able to run at a full gallop but she would be able to trot. Safire stood still, as she knew she was not going to get out of this without being seen, and so she did her best to make the best of it, but what broker her spark was watching as Red took care of little Slugbug.

After finishing with the brace, Red left to go check on the sleeping Slugbug, wanting to make sure that he was not having any issues. Red carefully banged out the dents before doing an internal scan. Thankfully, though Slugbug had landed on his head, there was no damage and Slugbug soon onlined and grabbed on to the closet adult, which happened to be Safire, as the little one was afraid of the med bay. Safire pulled back a little before realizing that Slugbug was not trying to hurt her. She quietly picked him up and brought him over to Starscream, who quickly and thankfully took the little one off of Safire's back.

Safire nodded her head to Starscream and thanked Red before heading out of the med-bay. She went to her and her sister's room and curled up on their berth. She eventually fell asleep listen to the soft beeping of her systems telling her she was still overheated.

Meanwhile, Starfire came back in with bad news but she didn't want to share it with anyone.

Meanwhile, Jinx was being repaired in his own base, furious as to having been taken unawares. He should have known better, but his anger and raged had blinded him. And he knew that as soon as he was healed, Safire and Starscream would both pay and pay dearly. Then Jinx thought of that brat who had the gall to bite him. _I will capture that little brat and Safire if it is the last thing I do_ thought Jinx, and a sinister smile came across his face as he thought of how much Starscream would suffer if he took both of the two who had caused the horse so much pain.

Meanwhile, Starscream was holding the scared little racer when Starfire came bursting into the med bay with bad news. Starscream only frowned as he knew that his little family would be in trouble if he did nothing. The question was - what could he do to not only keep Hotshot and the kids safe but how could he also save Safire as well. Right now though, there were too many questions without any answers.

Starfire fled the med bay to tell her sister the news. When Safire found out she wasn't happy, not only was she and her unborn sparkling in danger but Slugbug was as well. The femme left her sister as she wanted to do everything to keep Jinx away from Slugbug.

The mare disobeyed Red and galloped away from the base. The only person able to catch her was in the base and too shocked to do anything.

Meanwhile, Jinx was repaired and sent on his way. The black mech caught up with his mate and caught her, taking her back to base. He changed his mind about going to get Slugbug and figured he could get back at Starscream better if he killed Safire's sparkling.

Even though Safire now had a broken leg she fought against the chain halter that held her to the wall. Her broken leg barely supported her weight when she thrashed at the chains but the pain wasn't what was on her mind.

Starscream realized that Safire had run away, and hoping to catch her, he set little Slugbug down outside the med bay, then Starscream ran outside, changed into his seeker mode, and took off, not knowing what he would find, but knowing he had to try.

Slugbug, left all alone just outside the med bay, crawled away as fast as he could into a tunnel. While he knew not where the tunnel went, he followed it, keeping quiet as he slid down sometimes and crawled up quietly at other times. Slugbug, unaware he was crawling off the base, kept going, spurred on by some unknown force.

Hotshot and Starfire were still standing still in shock, neither realizing that Slugbug was gone, But KN did and he let them know something was up even though he could not exactly say what it was that was up.

Meanwhile, unaware of where he was and where he was going, Slugbug found an underground tunnel that he felt compelled to follow. He was outside the safety of the base, but he was neither aware nor cared. Something was leading him somewhere, and being the curious little sparkling that he was, was going to follow it. Soon enough, Slugbug came to a door. It was heavy, but he was able to pry it open enough to see inside. There was the same femme, with broken leg, struggling to get free while the same black mech laughed and made fun of her. Slugbug decided to wait until the scary black mech went away before exploring farther. It would prove to be a wise decision.

Safire twisted and nearly trampled on Slugbug as she couldn't see him. Luckily she just missed him. The black mech left seeing he wasn't going to get anything from Safire anytime soon. Tired and in pain, Safire stopped fighting the chains and lay down. The femme sent out a call to Starscream telling him exactly where she was and there were no guards around.

Slugbug quietly crawled over to the tired femme, as her hurting had called to his little spark. He made sure to approach the femme from her good side, as he did not want to startle the large femme, because she could easy hurt or offline him. Safire, too tired to fight, looked up and saw the little sparkling crawling out of who knows where. She was scared at first, because she recognized little Slugbug and was worried that Jinx was nearby, but when she noticed no one was guarding her, she was a little upset at the young sparkling for coming after her.

Slugbug ignored the femme and went toward her bad leg. Safire, being tired, had no choice but to watch the little one. But when Slugbug touched her broken leg, she felt pain, but then she felt something else. She looked and realized that just by a touch, Slugbug was healing her broken leg. Safire knew that not even Starscream and Hotshot knew this about their little sparkling, and she was honored that Slugbug had come to heal her, for the safety of her unborn offspring; she needed to have use of all her legs to be able to outrun danger. Slugbug just smiled as he realized he had helped the older femme, not fully understanding what he had just done.

Safire thanked Slugbug before making sure he was out of her way, and then she went to trying to break the chains. The femme yanked back, nearly breaking the chains but the harder she pulled the deeper the chains went into her face.

Slugbug calmed the femme down, as he realized that the more she pulled the tighter the chains got. Jinx had known that Safire would struggle and so he had set up the chains that way. Slugbug put his hand over the area where Safire's heart/spark resided and calmed the pregnant mare down. Once she was calm, Slugbug used his special touch to break the bonds.

Slugbug, hearing noises, quickly kissed Safire, and then disappeared. Safire then heard the noises, and got the message; she was to act like she was still chained, while Slugbug watched from whence he had come. Soon, but not soon enough, the company was gone, having bought Safire's act.

And even though she had sent a message out to Starscream, Safire soon found herself following Slugbug down the underground tunnel. She was safe for the time being as she followed the little white racer as he led her back to the safety of the base. Safire sent a coded message to Starscream and Starfire. Then she picked up Slugbug and continued walking down the tunnel while little Slugbug guided her. She had no idea how he pulled it off, but Slugbug was definitely one of a kind.

Safire smiled when she saw light but also heard noises above. The already panicked mare became even more panicked as she was beginning to feel trapped and she hated that feeling. Upon hearing a loud bang Safire skidded to a stop and refused to move.

Meanwhile, Starfire, after getting Safire's message, was running around having fun, which was most likely what her sister had heard.

Slugbug was tough, and after getting bucked off Safire, he had the pregnant mare stay still. He petted her gently, knowing she was scared. Slugbug shot a little pulse to his brother, who quickly came down and found them, along with Starscream and Safire. Safire, still overwhelmed, passed out while Starscream gently scooped her up and Starfire grabbed the ornery little twins.

_Boy is Safire going to be shocked when she wakes up again_ Starfire said to herself while taking the twins out of the tunnel and back into the base.

Starscream once again took his daughter to his quarters, as Hotshot waited there for Starscream to return.

When Starscream arrived carrying Safire, Hotshot quickly helped, though his distended abdomen tended to get in the way. Before too long though, both got the heavy femme onto the area that they had prepared for her should she need to return. They had her up in a harness so that she could stand even though she was passed out. They wanted her to be safe.

Slugbug and KN laughed as Starfire brought them in. Slugbug's little chassis was black and smudged, indicating that he had once again gone crawling through filthy tunnels. Starscream laughed slightly, as he knew it would be his job to clean the little one. And so while Starscream attempted to wash up the sparklings, Starfire watched over her sleeping sister.

When Safire awoke she found herself in a harness. Suddenly she felt trapped but she didn't let it show.

Starfire stroked her sister neck and mane trying to keep her calm. And it seemed to do the trick.

Starscream, after getting soaked in cleansing fluid and finally placing the little twins down to sleep, went out to see how Safire was doing. While she was now awake and stable, Starscream looked at her previously injured leg, only to find it completely healed. Screamer, not wanting the femme to feel trapped had Starfire help him remove Safire from the harness. Screamer, curious asked the relieved femme how her leg had healed so fast. Safire was not sure what to say, as it had been a supernatural healing.

Safire said it had something to do with Slugbug but she couldn't explain anymore then what she saw. The femme changed to her robot mode when she was free. She apologized to Starscream for all the trouble she put him through. She sadly looked away thinking this was all her fault.

Starscream looked down at little Slugbug, who was rolling around on the floor on his back acting cute, and had a hard time believing what Safire said, but the proof was in the leg itself, something had helped to heal Safire. Starscream, noticing that Safire had turned her head away, gently placed his hand on Safire's chin and guided her eyes back up to his optics. She looked at him and saw love and compassion as well as understanding in his silver optics. Safire soon realized that no matter what, Starscream had unconditional love for her, and that made her happiest of all.

The young femme hugged her "Father" and thanked him for everything he had done. She was grateful for all Starscream had done for her, even if those things could have got him killed.

Meanwhile, Jinx was livid to find out Safire had escaped. _That's the last straw_ he thought to himself _she's going to pay... and pay dearly_

Safire could feel the anger rage inside her sparkmate, but for the moment she pushed it aside, as she felt safe in her "father's" arms. Starscream had called Red Alert in to check on the leg, and even Red Alert was surprised by how fast it had healed. Then Red checked on the unborn sparklings, and found that Safire was carrying twins, and both were healthy, despite the severe beating that she had taken. Safire was happy to hear the news, and since Starscream now had two pregnant family members to watch out for, he pleaded with Safire to stay with him and his new little family at least until she gave birth, to give the offspring a chance. Seeing as Safire was four months along, she readily agreed, hoping that she could make it without her sparkmate coming and killing her and their unborn offspring.

Meanwhile, while Safire was having a family reunion of sorts, Jinx was on the loose. He was livid and growing angrier by the minute.

Safire being the smart femme she was didn't leave far from Starscream's side. And if need be she could always flee.

Safire and Hotshot got along well, as Hotshot was 7 months along with only one sparkling. Both Safire and Hotshot remained on high alert, even as Starscream watched over both of them. Starscream even called in his two brothers Thundercracker and Skywarp to help guard his family. Having been known as the deadliest seeker trine in the universe, it was well known that it was a suicidal mission to go up against the three of them, but Jinx was seemingly unaware of this fact, and hence, was continuing to plot just how to get to his sparkmate. Slugbug and Kryptonight were rarely if ever left alone, as they were just as vulnerable, if not more so, than Safire. Things were now ready should a showdown happen.

Safire seemed to steer clear of Skywarp and Thundercracker. Even though they where Starscream's bothers the femme still didn't seem to like them too much. She would tolerate them but she hung around Hotshot the most.

Meanwhile, Jinx closed in on the Autobot's base but would wait till night came to make his move. The mech had an idea on what he could do while Safire recharged.

Skywarp and Thundercracker, though tough, kept their distance from Safire, as they had learned how deadly she could be as they watched their brother raise her. They were there more to protect Slugbug, Kryptonight and Hotshot while Starscream focused more on Safire, as she trusted him the most. Starscream had informed his brothers of Jinx and how deadly he could be, and both brothers agreed to help guard Safire as well, even though they mostly did it at night, as Safire wanted very little to do with them.

Jinx was planning, as he thought it would be easy to slip in this time, but unknowingly, Starscream and his entire family had been moved to another quarters, deeper inside the base, near Prime's quarters, not only for the protection of Hotshot and Safire as well as the sparklings, but also, the inside of Starscream's shared quarters were needing a major overhaul, though it could not be seen from outside the door. If Jinx thought that this was going to be easy, he had another thing coming.

Safire fell asleep on the couch while listening to internal music.

Meanwhile, Jinx waited for the night to fall completely. When it did the black mech slipped into the base. He used what stealth he had and tracked Safire's spark pulses.

The three seekers were quiet and listening from just behind the door where they stayed. No one said anything, as they did not want to alert the possible intruder. Safire slept soundly on the couch, little Slugbug had crawled out of his own berth and curled up on Safire's distended abdomen, as Kryptonight had gone and curled up by Hotshot's abdomen. The little sparklings, unknowingly, understood that the unborn sparklings were of utmost importance.

Safire felt the slight extra weight, but when she saw it was Slugbug, she fell back asleep. The thing was, with Slugbug sleeping on top of Safire, Safire's spark fired slightly differently, making it more difficult for Jinx to find her. Jinx cursed as he lost the trail. But he was determined to find her no matter what. Little did he know what was in store for him.

Jinx growled and turned from where Safire was and went back towards Starfire. The younger femme was blissfully aware of all going on around the base.

Jinx then picked up on his unborn sparkling's signal and headed back towards Safire. The mech then faded into the room going undetected by the seekers as he learned how to hide.

Hide as he might, there was no way of getting past Starscream. Starscream, the only one to have set his alarms to what Jinx's presence and essence was like instantly stood up, and went over by Safire, as Safire woke, forgetting that Slugbug was laying on her, and she ran off, Slugbug somehow managing to stay on the galloping saber horse while still in recharge.

Jinx revealed him as his prey had fled. Warp and 'cracker, having never before seen Jinx were slightly intimidated, but Starscream was pissed beyond belief and his silver optics burned bright, fiery, blood red, just as red as Jinx's, as the two decided to square off. The other two seekers, after awakening from their stupor, grabbed Hotshot and Kryptonight to get them out, but could not find Slugbug for the life of them. Wanting to get the others to safety, they left, leaving Jinx and Starscream to face each other once again.

Safire stopped running after a while and bent her head around to nudge Slugbug to wake him. The mare swished her tail waiting for Slugbug to wake.

Meanwhile, unknown to all Jinx had Riot look for Safire and if found... well that was up to Riot.

Jinx pinned his ears back waiting to see what was going to go down. He would have normally jumped into battle but he needed to know his exits if this got out of hand.

Slugbug woke slowly, not realizing he was still with Safire. When he saw her, he smiled, but when she failed to smile in return, he knew they were in trouble, and so, since he was so small, he clung tightly to her, as they continued their escape. Riot was in close pursuit, but Safire still had a few tricks up her sleeves, she just wished that Slugbug had not been on her, but he was here now and she would have to make do.

Meanwhile, Jinx and Starscream were sizing each other up, having faced each other a number of times; it more often than not was Jinx that wound up limping away from the fight, as he learned that Starscream was not the best seeker in the universe for no reason. Jinx prepared himself. Starscream had his wingblade drawn. It was definitely going to be a dirty fight.

Safire broke into a gallop again and asked Slugbug to grab on to her mane so he wouldn't fall off. With Riot right on her tail the mare only got faster seeming to go back to her racing days.

Meanwhile, Jinx had his claws fully extended and the blades on his side ready to be used.

The fight began, with both being agile fighters, both suffered heavy damages. Jinx's claws dug into Starscream's chassis while Starscream's wingblade sliced the saber horse's entire right side open, causing a rapid gush of blood to come forth. Starscream, though leaking energon, picked up Jinx and threw the saber horse into a door, temporarily paralyzing the stallion and breaking the stallion's two back legs. Starscream, his own energon leaking from him slower than the blood from Jinx, picked up the battered horse and threw him outside the base, dropping the horse near his own base. The stallion was temporarily paralyzed, bleeding profusely, and had two broken legs, but he was alive, and as long as he was alive, he was going to fight.

Meanwhile, Slugbug grabbed onto Safire's mane as best he could. Being afraid to falloff, Slugbug leaned as close as he could to Safire's body, and he also hoped to diminish wind resistance. Riot was behind them, but Safire, having raced all sorts of bots when she was little, was gaining ground, losing the little out of shape Riot. Unfortunately for Safire and Slugbug, where Riot left off, Trickster picked up.

Safire started to flatten out and go full speed. But Trickster then did something unexpected; he rammed his right side into her left side knocking the speeding femme off balance. Yet, Safire was the kind of racer that used her rider balance and as long as Slugbug stayed balanced, the small mare could keep going.

Then from nowhere Gizmo caught up pinning Safire in on her right while Trickster pinned her on her left. The mare went wide optic suddenly feeling trapped and not thinking she could move forward anymore.

Slugbug, not understanding the full gravity of the situation began shooting like shocks out of his hand, but not the hand that held onto Safire. Slugbug, wondering what was going on touched Gizmo, and Gizmo fell over sideways, having no idea where the little shock came from. Trickster, having seen Gizmo fall, thought the oaf was just a dumbaft, as how could he fall over from a little sparkling petting him. Then Trickster felt the little hand on him along with the shock that came with it. While it was not enough to knock the more experienced horse over, it caused him to stop and think, thus allowing Safire to get away once more. Safire was certainly glad that Slugbug was on her side.

Trickster snorted and reared before chasing Safire again, this time Time Traveler was on Safire's blind side. Both Safire and Trickster collided again then bounced off each other creating small sparks.

Panicking Safire asked Slugbug to try and remind her of her racing days so that she could get them out of there.

Slugbug, not understanding exactly how, used his hands and placed them on Safire, sending a jolt right to her processor, drawing up her memories of racing into his little processor and then, using her memories, Slugbug reminded Safire of her racing days, hoping it would help.

Meanwhile, Starscream was fervently looking for his daughter and his missing sparkling. Hoping that they were together, the seeker kept looking.

Safire pulled her body back then rocketed forward, leaving both Time Traveler and Trickster in the dust she made. After that the femme only got faster and faster till she was going faster than ever before. Then out of nowhere Safire's bad leg gave out on her and she crashed to the ground. Before Slugbug could hit the ground Safire caught him with her tail. She said sorry and placed Slugbug on her back and got back up.

Slugbug was recovering from the ride, but laughed quietly as Safire caught him in her tail and flung him back up on her back. His quiet laughter made her realize just how much she wanted to be a mother. After being told for years she was sterile, she was about to prove the medic's wrong, all she had to do was wait three more weeks.

Once Slugbug had recovered enough, and Safire was recovered, they continued to head in the direction away from the base, before finding a dark covered spot to rest in. Slugbug, for being screamer's kid, was very quiet, and Safire had to admit that if she was stuck with one of the sparklings, she was glad it was Slugbug, as Kryptonight would be too loud and give their position away.

Safire lay down to take a break for a while and wait for someone to find them. The larger femme stayed alert while taking a light recharge.

Meanwhile, Starfire was going hay-wire as her sister had returned or said she was okay. The only thing Starfire could think that happened was she was caught and offline while Slugbug, well she didn't want to think about that.

Starfire was even more upset when she saw Starscream walk into the med bay looking like scrap after an obvious fight with Jinx. This did nothing to make Starfire feel any better, but she decided against going out for fear that Jinx might take his rage out of her hide.

Safire and Slugbug lay hidden in the forest. Soon though, someone was coming. Safire perked up, ready to grab Slugbug and run if necessary, but that was not needed, as the bot who found them was none other than Optimus Prime who had been surveying around the base. Optimus, seeing the two tired, loaded both of them up in his trailer, and took them back to base before any of Jinx's troops were able to find them. Safire felt a little more secure as Optimus was not only a good fighter, his trailer was the best hiding spot to be as it would eventually go back to base as well as easily outrun most enemies.

Safire fell back to sleep on her ride home. She could only hope Starscream and the others where okay. She prayed if they were hurt they would be okay. The mare began purring a bit in her sleep as it meant she felt safe.

Meanwhile, Gizmo flew above the trailer wondering what the Autobot leader was doing alone.

Optimus plowed on, as he was the only one aware of what was in his trailer. And seeing that he had a follower of sorts, Optimus made a series of random twists and turns, careful not to upset Safire or Slugbug in his trailer. Even Optimus was glad that out of all the sparklings that ended up with Safire at this time, Slugbug was the best as he was quiet and the best hider at the base.

Slugbug's tiny spark had a mind of its own, and while the little one was sleeping, it reached out and called for Prowl and Jazz to come to a certain location. Prowl and Jazz, though looking for time off together, came as they thought the calling came from Prime himself, and so off they went, carefully driving so as not to attract unwanted attention.

Gizmo somehow managed to drop on to the back of Prime's trailer, even while it was swerving. The young mech dug his claws into the trailer to stay balanced.

Safire looked to the stop of the trailer and saw Gizmo's claws dug all the way inside the trailer. Grinning Safire walked underneath Gizmo's claws then stopped. Then from a standstill, the mare jumped up and slammed her back into where Gizmo was sending the young colt off the side of the trailer. But she was careful not to upset the trailer.

Optimus was soon joined by Prowl and Jazz, although he was not sure why, as he had not called anyone. And it was just in time as Prowl shot at Gizmo who was threatening to attack them. Gizmo limped off, both his body and his pride hurt.

Optimus was glad to have his two best officers at his side as in his trailer he held precious cargo. Safire, after having kicked off Gizmo, fell back into recharge curling up right next to Slugbug. Both felt safe inside the dark trailer, and so they continued to rest, especially since Safire was expecting and Slugbug was still very young.

After a while of sleeping, Safire woke up and looked around to see if she was back at base yet or not. When she found she was still in the trailer, she sighed and looked at little Slugbug who was curled up into her side.

Though having never had sparklings of her own yet, Safire was learning quite a bit thanks to Slugbug, and his twin Kryptonight. For as good as Slugbug was most of the time, Kryptonight was obnoxious. And with little Slugbug snuggled by her side, Safire waited until they returned to base before doing anymore. As Slugbug lay there, Safire realized just how adorable the little sparkling was, as he instinctively nuzzled in close to her spark for warmth. Now she could not wait to have her own, though with the trouble she still had with her sparkmate, she was not sure if she could keep her own precious sparklings safe on her own.

Safire waited patiently for the trailer to stop moving. While she waited she thought about her own sparkling, she had come up with a name but was clueless on the colors or gender.

Meanwhile, just outside the trailer Jinx flew over head being able to follow Safire's spark. The black stallion flew just out of radar range but he wasn't far enough away for Safire to feel safe.

Optimus Prime soon entered the safety of the base, though with Jinx still hovering nearby, Safire did not feel very safe. Slugbug, sensing the turmoil in Safire's spark woke up and tried to comfort the pregnant mare. Safire, though she felt comforted, was still not comfortable enough to let her guard down, and when the two were let off the trailer, Slugbug was riding on Safire's back.

Prowl and Jazz, for some unknown reason, found themselves staying outside the door. It was as if something was making them watch for something that they had no clue about. The problem was, no matter who was in the way, the only Autobots able to fight off Jinx successfully were Prime and Starscream. And so Jinx smiled sinisterly, as he thought it would be so easy to slip in and get to his sparkmate. And now that she had royally pissed him off, all bets were off.

Safire smiled and gave Slugbug a ride around the base and she didn't care what other's thought, all she knew was she was enjoying herself and learning new things about the base. The further away from the front doors the calmer the mare was. The mare allowed Slugbug to ride on her back even though she wasn't "broke" to be "ridden" and he was so light she couldn't tell he was on her back.

Slugbug kept quiet and tried to keep himself as light as possible so as not to hurt the pregnant mare, as he did not want to hurt her or her unborn sparklings. Thankfully, Slugbug was small for his size and lightweight, especially compared to his twin brother Kryptonight. Slugbug noticed that the further away they got from the front doors, the calmer the mare appeared, but he said nothing as he was having too much fun riding her. He grabbed onto her mane carefully, just tight enough to hold on. He was having fun.

Meanwhile, back in their quarters, Hotshot was struggling with being pregnant, he was now 8 months along with a single mech, but this second pregnancy seemed to take more out of him than the first, but maybe that was due to the fact that he and his sparkmate Starscream were always busy either chasing Kryptonight or trying to find where Slugbug had crawled off to. Kryptonight was always easy to find as he was big and loud, while Slugbug could be damn near impossible to find unless he wanted to be found. Either way, Hotshot could not wait until he sparked the little mech that was growing inside his abdomen. Hopefully he won't have to wait much longer.

Safire slowed to a stop asking Slugbug if he wanted to keep ridding or if he wanted to get off and be with his parents.

Meanwhile, Jinx growled while approaching the front of the base even though he knew Jazz and Prowl where guarding it.

Slugbug, after feeling that his twin was getting yelled at, told Safire he wanted to remain with her for a while, whether that meant riding on her or walking beside her. Safire was curious until she heard a familiar voice yelling. It was Starscream yelling at Kryptonight. Safire winced, as she remembered hearing that a few times as she grew up, and so, Safire kept Slugbug with her, slightly afraid that if the little one walked in now, Starscream would lay into the little sweetheart who did nothing to deserve being yelled at. Besides, Slugbug was good company for her.

Safire asked Slugbug to hop off even though he wasn't that heavy but he was heavy enough to put her in mild pain. The femme the looked around and wanted to move towards the back of the base.

Slugbug got off quickly, seeming to understand what was going on while not quite understanding everything, as he was still a very young sparkling. Slugbug walked next to the pregnant mare, trying his best to keep her company, as he wanted to make sure she did not mind having him around. Slugbug was a very perceptive and sensitive little sparkling in addition to being a curious and quiet sparkling. Slugbug looked into Safire's eyes, hoping to find acceptance, because if not, he would run off and hide, hoping he had not offended the femme.

Safire bent her neck around to nuzzle Slugbug, a sign of her acceptance. The mare continued to move further to the back of the base and towards Prime's quarters. Once far enough from the doors Safire stopped to rest.

Slugbug smiled as Safire nuzzled the little one. And having reached the farthest place inside the base, Safire laid down to rest. Slugbug, wanting to thank her, gently petted the pregnant mare, careful not to hurt her or cause her discomfort. And with Slugbug wide awake, Safire fell into a light recharge, in case she needed to move quickly. Slugbug rested carefully against her warm abdomen, relaxing, but still keeping a sharp lookout for danger. He did not know who it was, but he knew danger when he felt it. And while right now there was no danger nearby, Slugbug was not going to shirk his mech duty of protecting a femme, especially a pregnant one.

Meanwhile, a new mech appeared outside the base but he wasn't a threat just simply looking for someone. The orange and red mech sense Safire inside and smirked. _Finally I found you_

While Safire slept she purred and laid her tail across Slugbug.

Slugbug tried hard not to laugh as Safire's tail tickled his sensitive tummy. He stroked her gently as he watched over her. He was proud to finally have a job that meant something. In fact, as Sunny and Sides walked by, Slugbug growled, he knew they were up to no good. Even though they were his relatives, he was not going to let them pull a prank on Safire, and Slugbug's reddened optics scared the two off, before they returned to their normal yellow shade. Slugbug was proud of himself; he had managed to keep someone safe. And he snuggled in closer, not to sleep, but to make sure Safire felt safe.

Safire woke up and glanced back at Slugbug, smiling a bit. The mare tickled Slugbug's belly again as her optics twinkled in pure joy. The mare kept her audio's open for the Lambo twins to walk by aga_i_n.

Slugbug's yellow optics shined in pure joy, as they were as yellow and seemingly almost as bright as earth's sun. Safire smiled at how simple life's joys could be especially for a sparkling. Safire was glad that the next time the Lambo twins came by, they steered clear of the two. Safire could not help but laugh. Two full grown adults scared of a little sparkling - it was hilarious.

Safire smirked a bit and got up asking Slugbug if he wanted a ride back to his parents or if he just wanted to walk around again.

Before Slugbug could answer, Slugbug felt water underneath him and saw pain in Safire's eyes. Slugbug, though not knowing exactly what was going on, gently petted the mare as he called to Red Alert. Safire just sat there, in pain, unable to move far. Red alert said he would be on his way. Slugbug did what he could to help with the pain, though it was not much. Safire felt glad that at least she was not alone.

Meanwhile, in their quarters, Starscream noticed that Hotshot had oil leaking. It was then that it hit the seeker, Hotshot was going to have the sparkling, whether they were ready or not. Starscream got a hold of Ratchet and told them that they were coming in as the sparkling was on the way.

After getting off the comm, Ratchet swore in very colorful language as he realized that both Safire and Hotshot were going into labor at the same time. The only question was - who would be first?

Safire did her best to stay calm as she didn't want to panic in front of the sparkling. Too make matters worse Jinx had came around again as he knew his sparkmate was going into labor. The mare knew Hotshot would most likely give birth first but she also knew she was going to have difficulties

Slugbug stayed by Safire's side, unwilling to move even though the thought of going to the med bay frightened the little sparkling, he was determined to do his best to help Safire. Red alert was on his way when Safire gave a loud yell. Slugbug knew something was wrong, but he stayed put, as he had a feeling this was where he was supposed to be.

Meanwhile Starscream got Hotshot into the med bay. Hotshot was worried, and Ratchet, not wanting to take any chances, removed the sparkling by C-section. The sparkling had the cord wrapped around its neck and its optics were not quite formed, and were white in color. Ratchet hoped this glitch would clear up as the little sparkling, named Snowseeker, had now come into the world.

Jinx was too close for comfort, he sensed that his offspring were about to be born, and he was not going to be denied.

Safire yelled in pain and fear as she knew Jinx was nearby. Jinx attached his self to the ceiling and made his way to where Safire was sensing the mare's pain and loving it. The mare screamed and wanted to move from where she was but found herself stuck in a corner.

Fortunately for Safire, Red Alert showed up and was able to help little Slugbug take the expecting femme to the med bay.

Jinx cursed as Red Alert had such bad timing for him, and there was no way Jinx was going to go into the med bay, knowing Ratchet's reputation, plus his own fear of medics.

Upon entering the med bay, Ratchet was watching over Snowseeker who had just been born five earth minutes ago and was very vulnerable. Luckily, Safire was out cold, and so the medics were able to prep her for a c-section to get the little ones out of her deformed sparkling chamber/pregnancy chamber. Ratchet reached into the chamber, and pulled out the first little one he found, it was a little girl, whom Safire would later name Sparker, but Ratchet was worried as the little one was not acting right, and that was when Ratchet found the virus. And while Ratchet was checking the little femme, Red Alert reached in and grabbed a smaller than normal mech, who was Red, black and blue in color, this little mech, Safire would name Hoax. But for now, Safire was still out and both medics, once making sure the little ones were stable, treated Safire and put her back together. It would be a while longer before she came back online.

Jinx was pissed as he stood in a dark corner. He sent angry pulses to his sparkmate and turned livid when she ignored him. The black stallion went outside of the base and flew off.

Meanwhile, just like her mother, Sparker was silent but was alive just silent.

Since little Sparker was stable and so was little Snowseeker, Ratchet and Red turned their attention to the little mech who had been born underweight and very small. The mech was struggling, but with Medics like Ratchet working, little Hoax would make it.

Safire just rested, she had felt the angry pulse, but smiled as she had bested her sparkmate, and had given birth to the little ones without dying. Hotshot, who had still remained in the med bay, went over and saw Slugbug nestled right next to Safire and her brood. Not wanting to disrupt the scene, hotshot went back to his own berth, and rested as giving birth to Snowseeker had worn him out.

Safire smiled and put her tail across Slugbug and Sparker while she watched Ratchet work with Hoax.

Meanwhile, Starfire smiled when she heard the news and was ecstatic about her sister having twins.

Safire looked over at Hotshot who was asleep. Then she saw little Snowseeker. She could see that the little one's optics were white. Although Snowseeker would outgrow it, Safire realized that at this point in time, Snowseeker was blind, but otherwise healthy. Safire was happy. And while Slugbug was not part of her brood, she was careful with her sparkling brother, since Starscream was Safire's father.

Ratchet soon was finished messing with little Hoax, who decided to urinate in displeasure on the medic. Safire tried not to laugh, but seeing how fast Ratchet handed the little one over and ran off to take a shower, she just couldn't help it.

Hoax fell in to fits and giggles much to his sister's displeasure. Safire calmed little Hoax down and lulled him it to recharge with his sister.

Safire smiled as even in recharge, she could see that little Hoax was such a happy sparkling. It hurt her spark to realize that one day Hoax would have to realize that the world was not all fun and games, but for now Safire just snuggled with her brood. Slugbug, the little protector that he was, curled up right next to Hoax and Sparker. Though Sparker was a bit unsure about little Slugbug, Sparker soon was fast asleep.

Hotshot soon woke up again and went over to see Snowseeker. Hotshot was saddened to see that Snowseeker, at this point, had white optics. Hotshot could only hope that his little one would grow out of it. Safire saw how sad Hotshot appeared and tried to offer some reassuring words. Hotshot gently petted Safire, thanking her for her kind words, before heading back to his own berth to rest.

Safire sighed wishing she could help Hotshot more but she knew she couldn't. She was then snapped out of her thoughts by Hoax climbing on to her abdomen and falling back asleep.

Slugbug woke up, and found that he was in the med bay. And as much as he loved being with Safire and her little ones, Slugbug gave Safire a quick hug and a kiss before zipping out of the med bay. Safire thought it was strange until Hotshot explained that Slugbug feared the med bay. Then Safire realized why Slugbug left so quickly, but Slugbug did not leave by the main door, Safire had to laugh as Slugbug left by a tunnel she was sure neither of the medics were aware of yet. Safire, glad to have given birth and survived, enjoyed talking with Hotshot before both fell asleep. Ratchet was watching over both to make sure that the sparklings and mothers were safe.

Jinx put an invisible shield up and snuck into the med bay. He smirked when he saw Safire and her sparklings then he saw Hotshot and his brood and got overly excited. This was just too good to be true. He could get back at Starscream for sure now.

Safire picked up on her sparkmate's unwelcome presence and cringed. She knew she was screwed now.

Slugbug, who was just outside of the med bay, felt something was wrong, and so, despite his loathing of the place, Slugbug re-entered the med bay. Now Safire and Hotshot were really worried, as Jinx, hidden, grabbed little Sparker, Hoax, and Slugbug. Jinx looked at the other little sparkling, but the sparklings temporary defect saved the little one. Jinx, pissed at what Safire had done, knocked the saber horse unconscious and took off with the brats, and Hotshot was unable to stop him. Safire was passed out from pain in her berth, and it was all Hotshot could do to save her.

Sadly Starfire had saw Jinx and chased after him. What a bad idea. Both fleet footed horses galloped across the land all the way back to Jinx's base.

The black mech transformed into his bi-pedal and put all three sparklings in a small cage next to his berth. Starfire smirked and thought it would be easy to get to the sparklings.

Starfire continued to watch, unaware that she had been spotted, by Gizmo of all horses. Gizmo slowly crept up and caused Starfire to pass out. Nope, this would be no easy rescue now that Starfire was in danger as well.

Slugbug remained calm, as he felt it was his duty to be a calming presence for Sparker and Hoax. Sparker was not really afraid, but poor little Hoax snuggled as tightly as he could to Slugbug. Slugbug just sat there, as he sent a pulse to his brother. Kryptonight went to Starscream immediately. Starscream rushed into the med bay and found Hotshot trying to help a beaten Safire. Starscream's energon boiled. No one took or hurt his sparklings - no one.

Gizmo dragged Starfire to the brig and chained her there. As he walked away he was unaware of activating Safire's darkside. No on fooled with her sister, no one. Not Jinx, not Gizmo, No one.

Meanwhile, Safire activated Evil Angel based off her anger and if she was pissed off any further an even more evil being would emerge. Ignoring orders the livid femme fled the med bay, leaving everyone in her tracks. Jinx would pay, and pay dearly.

Starscream, pissed off beyond belief with optics flaring red at someone taking his sparkling, met up with Evil Angel in the hallway. Starscream recognized her, and she him, and both knew what they needed to do. Evil Angel and the seeker knew how deadly the other could be as they had teamed up before, but that had been a long time ago when Starscream was still a Decepticon and Safire was trying to prove her worth to Megatron. But both knew how the other worked, which was good, because between the two of them, Jinx would not stand a chance.

Jinx still had not learned that even though a pissed off seeker could be deadly, a pissed off parent was even worse, especially if it was the mother. Besides, Jinx had failed to learn that it just was not a good idea to piss off a femme period. And so silently agreeing to work as a team, Starscream and Evil Angel made it out side, changed to their alt modes, and headed for Jinx's base. Boy, were Jinx and his posse going to get it.

Meanwhile, Jinx watched as Starfire came online and fought her bindings. The younger femme tried to break loose as she hated being chained.

Sparker remained silent watching everything that was going on. She grabbed little Hoax and pulled him into her chassis.

Little Slugbug tried his best to comfort both Sparker and Hoax, but the more they snuggled into him, as he was a familiar comforting presence, the angrier the little one got. Slugbug sent a special pulse, telling his dad exactly where they were and what was going on, and Slugbug, somehow, also shot the information to Evil Angel, still thinking it was Safire. Once Slugbug got a pulse back that they both got the message, all the little one could do was sit and wait, as the cavalry was on their way.

As both angry bots got near, the deadlier they became. Evil Angel swore she would kill Jinx whether he was her spark mate or not. The angry mare landed on the ground and started to move towards the base. She tried not to attack the others right away but knew she wouldn't hold it in for very long.

Slugbug instinctively held the younger ones near him, he knew something was coming. And while he was not as afraid as the younger bots, a trace of fear could be found, as he slightly trembled at feeling his father's rage. He knew it was not directed at him, but he also knew that heaven help who had pissed off the seeker that much.

Both the deadly, pissed of seeker and Evil Angel landed, their optics blood red in fury. Gizmo, the guard at the door, trembled in fear as he had heard the tales of the deadly duo, and wanting to spare his own life, he allowed the deadly duo to go inside. Then Gizmo ran far away - he did not want to mess with the two who were known to kill first and ask questions later. And with one hurdle out of the way, the deadly duo headed into Jinx's base, getting angrier all the time as they could sense the fright of their young ones. They were not going to stand for this.

Jinx growled smelling Evil Angel and Starscream. The mech stayed put though as he would let them get the sparklings as he only wanted Starfire so he could piss off Optimus but little did he know, Evil Angel wasn't going to stand for it. The pissed off femme headed straight for the brig letting Starscream do as he pleased.

Meanwhile, Sparker closed her optics feeding from her mother's energy. This was going to be interesting.

Starscream and Evil Angel split, each knew their mission, as if they had discussed this before. And with that Evil Angel went for Jinx while Starscream went for Starfire and the sparklings.

Meanwhile, little Hoax was getting worried. Sparker was acting strange and Slugbug had a strange glow in his optics. Hoax felt safe with the two, but Hoax knew something was off. Sparker, feeding off the energy of her mother, soon stood up and, though still young, used the energy to break the metal of the cage surrounding them. Little Hoax was scared, but happy to be free. Slugbug, carried little hoax out, his yellow optics burning blue. Slugbug, feeling not only his father's anger but something supernatural, had the two smaller sparklings follow him, as they were going to help rescue Starfire. Hoax just followed, while Sparker, her eyes looking wild, joined in and all three set out on their own little mission.

Evil Angel and Jinx squared off in front of Starfire. Both Saber Horses pawing at the ground and swinging the blades on their tails. Evil Angel, knowing she had won before, charged at Jinx and pinned the mech to the bars electrifying the crap out of him.

Hoax wondered what they where up to but didn't ask as he knew better then to do so.

While the fight was going on, Slugbug managed to find a familiar tunnel, and led the sparklings down it. It was the same tunnel Slugbug had used to rescue Safire earlier. And when the three little sparklings reached the end of the tunnel, they realized that they had found Starfire chained up, while Evil Angel and Jinx were busy fighting. Starfire, worried and furious, was not aware of the little sparklings, until she felt that the chains that had been binding her were gone.

Once freed, Starfire ran free, still unaware of what had set her free, until she looked where she had been and could have sworn she saw Slugbug disappear through the floor. Acting quickly, and not realizing that Slugbug knew the tunnels like the back of his hands, Starfire grabbed not only Slugbug but Hoax and Sparker as well. And with all the sparklings in hand, she headed out of the base.

Meanwhile, Starscream was still searching for the sparklings, not realizing that they had freed themselves, thanks to Sparker and Slugbug. Seeing the empty cage enraged the seeker even more and the enraged seeker headed towards once place, where Evil Angel and Jinx were fighting. He was pissed and was going to take it out of Jinx's hide.

Evil Angel spotted Starscream and dropped Jinx. The black mech was confused till he saw Starscream. _Oh shit_ was all he could think.

Evil Angel, who had not seen Starfire leave or the sparklings, knew that Starscream coming after Jinx meant that Starscream was unable to find the precious sparklings. Evil Angel became even more furious. Starscream and Evil Angel quickly glanced at each other. The silence and stillness was deafening, and before Jinx had recovered, both Evil Angel and the enraged Seeker attacked.

And while Starscream used his wingblade to cut large gashes in the black stallions side, Evil Angel used her tail to strike the black mech in the neck, temporarily offlining and paralyzing the bot. Satisfied that they had knocked Jinx out, even just for a while, Evil Angel and the enraged Starscream marched through the base, determined to find the stolen sparklings and Starfire.

Starfire slipped out the base with the sparklings and put them on her back before running off.

Evil Angel got even more pissed as she looked for the sparklings.

And even as Starfire ran on, Slugbug and Sparker quietly slipped off, leaving the sleeping Hoax with Starfire. They knew they needed to go back and find their parents or all hell would break loose. And so, taking another familiar tunnel, Sparker and Slugbug, both feeding off energy from their parents and Slugbug the supernatural, went back into the base, hoping they were not too late to save their parents from making a bad mistake. As only these two sparklings knew at this time just how deadly it would be to let Starscream and Evil Angel remain pissed off.

Starfire skidded to a stop and waited for the others.

Evil Angel smelled the air and picked up on Sparker and Slugbug. She nudged Starscream and pointed to a nearby tunnel.

Both little Sparker and Slugbug ran up to their respective parent, scared but determined to stop Evil Angel and Starscream from going overboard. Sparker even told Evil Angel that Hoax was safe with Starfire outside. And after Evil Angel and the enraged seeker calmed down and picked up their respective sparklings, Evil Angel changed back to Safire and the seeker returned to his normal demeanor. And though they had left Jinx temporarily paralyzed and offline, they both knew to keep their guard up as Jinx had a way of surviving and appearing when he was least expected.

Safire snuggled little Sparker as she led them to Starfire. The older mare thanked her father for helping her.

Starfire smiled as Safire and Starscream drew near. Little Hoax ran up to Safire asking to be held and he gladly was.

Starscream was happy that all his little ones, including Safire, were safe. And Starscream finally realized that though he had been told for the longest time that Safire would never have sparklings of her own, he smiled as he saw little Sparker and Hoax, hoping that at some point, she would let him hold them, but for right now, Screamer knew it was important for the little ones to be with their mother, just like Slugbug needed to be with Screamer, his dad.

Hoax reached out to Starscream wanting to be held by the old mech. Sparker giggled and fell asleep in her mother's arms.

Starfire walked forward a bit making sure Safire kept up.

Starscream set Slugbug down as the little bot refused to be held any longer before taking Hoax in his arms. Slugbug, instead, decided to ride on Starfire's back, and since he was lightweight, she did not mind too much.

Starscream stared down at little Hoax, who was red, black, and blue in color, almost like Starscream had been, as he had one time had the coloration of Red, blue, and white. Hoax, enjoying being around a mech for once, nuzzled Starscream, showing the older mech just how excited the little one was to be held by him. In fact, Starscream did not know it yet, but he would soon find out that other than Optimus, He would be little Hoax's favorite "go-to" mech.

Safire chased after Starfire who had broke into a gallop. Sparker snorted and chased after her mother. Hoax, meanwhile, stayed with Starscream.

Starscream placed little hoax inside his cockpit, where Safire had spent many hours during her infancy, and the transformed into his jet mode, giving little Hoax his first ride. And while Hoax was a little scared, he soon began enjoying the ride, as they passed his mom and his aunt as well as his sister Sparker and his little hero, Slugbug. He began to laugh in pure joy, which made Starscream smile as he remembered how Safire was when she was Hoax's age.

Safire smiled and sped up racing Starscream back to base. Starfire fell behind her sister while Sparker ran next to her.

Hoax laughed in pure joy when he saw a race was going on.

Starscream just beamed with pride, as he could feel not only how happy Hoax was, but how happy and carefree Safire was. They were racing just like old times.

Starfire slowed to a trot, as she knew little Sparker would not make a full gallop all the way home and Starfire wanted to make sure little Sparker did not get left behind. Slugbug continued to sit on Starfire, watching as Safire and his dad raced. It was fun to watch.

Starfire nodded to Safire as if to be saying she would watch Sparker. So with that Safire picked up a gallop again. Starfire and Sparker trotted side by side keeping in optic sight of Safire just in case there was danger.

Slugbug, fearing he was being a pest, got down from Starfire, changed into his racer mode, and joined in the race, as he may be named Slugbug, but he was by no means a slow poke. And so, smaller than everyone else, Slugbug raced ahead, attempting to keep up with Safire and Starscream, and was doing one heck of a job.

Safire glanced back spotting Slugbug, she smiled and sped up. The wild mare then slowed down only to be fair as she knew she could out run Starscream.

Starfire sped up trying to challenge Sparker to move faster as they were falling behind fast. Sparker tried her best but she couldn't gallop anymore.

Hoax was worried for his sister but didn't let it show.

Sparker was tired, she knew she was too tired to run any farther, and Starfire, fearing the little one would get lost, grabbed her and continued to run, as they had to hurry before any of Jinx's gang caught up with them.

Meanwhile Slugbug was racing Safire, and even though Safire was not going as fast as she could, the little racer still gave her quite a run for her money. Hoax watched from inside Starscream, excited to see his first race.

Safire all of a sudden skidded to a stop when smoke appeared in the sky and the burning smell of fire brought back bad memories. As the mare watched the smoke her optics began showing fear but not for whoever was caught in the fire but her own past.

Hoax was confused as to why his mother had stopped running, unaware of the smoke and of his mothers past.

Slugbug stopped, wondering what was wrong, as he could tell something was bothering Safire. He gently put a hand on Safire, feeling and sensing her fear. Slugbug commed his dad, as something was wrong.

Safire backed up a few steps and looked down at little Slugbug, feeling no fear. Then it dawned on her, he hadn't been trapped in a fire before. Starfire and Sparker stopped behind Safire asking what was wrong.

Starscream saw the blaze and realized what was wrong, as he had learned the story from Safire about the time she had been trapped in a fire. Starscream landed, Hoax still in his cockpit, safe and secure. Screamer changed to his bipedal mode, even with Hoax still in him, which was something he had learned to do when Safire was little. Slugbug just stood there, as other than Sparker, Hoax, and Starfire, he was completely unfazed by the small fire that was going.

While Starscream was not concerned about the fire, as he had been blasted with fire and other such weapons during the Cybertronian war, he was concerned for what Safire might do due to her fear. But it was Slugbug who helped out the most, as he unknowingly sent a small healing spark into Safire's body, not completely eradicating the fear, but toning it down enough that they would be able to get back to the base.

Safire turned away from the group and looked for a safer route home. When no way was spotted the femme turned back to the group and sighed upset for being so afraid of fires.

Thankfully, before anything happened or before anyone moved, Inferno showed up and doused the fire, along with Optimus Prime. And once the fire was out, Safire relaxed, though she still walked back to the base cautiously, not knowing what to expect, but just wanting to go back and curl up with her little ones, Sparker and Hoax.

Safire broke in to a gallop and headed back to base. Sparker followed with Starfire. Once back at the base Safire found her corner and curled up in it with Sparker waiting for Starscream and Hoax.

Soon enough, Starscream arrived back with Slugbug and Hoax. Starscream carried both until they reached where Safire was. Hoax began to struggle, obviously wanting down, and so Starscream gently set Hoax down who then ran over to his mother and nestled in with his mother and sister.

Safire smiled tiredly at Starscream, who had Slugbug standing on his shoulder, before falling into a light recharge. Starscream headed away, but before he got too far, Slugbug asked to be let down. Starscream set his little sparkling down and found the little one snuggling in with Sparker and Hoax.

Starscream smiled. If Slugbug wanted to stay with Safire and her brood for a while, the seeker had no problem with it as he left to see his sparkmate Hotshot in the med bay with their newest sparkling, Snowseeker, still waiting to see if the white optics would gain color in time or if the little one would remain blind all of his life.

Safire smiled and snuggled in closer to Slugbug and the others. She woke up and refused to sleep any longer as she couldn't help but think that Jinx was wandering around, somewhere.

Sparker and Hoax remained in recharge, while Slugbug woke up and looked at Safire, and realized that something was wrong. Slugbug, though small, lifted up little Hoax and took off, surprising Safire. Soon Slugbug was back, and then grabbed sparker and ran off with her. Safire was unsure what Slugbug was doing. But when he returned from wherever he went, Safire found herself overwhelmed by something. Slugbug tried fighting off whatever it was, but he was small and could not see who it was. It was Jinx, and having recovered, he was even more furious, as he had been beaten, but he would take Slugbug and Safire as his prisoners.

Meanwhile, when Starscream returned to his quarters, he found Sparker and Hoax curled up with and protected by little Kryptonight. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong, as Starscream realized that Slugbug was not there and when he ran to the area where Safire liked to stay, she was gone as well.

Jinx thru little Slugbug in his own cell while he chained Safire in a room that almost looked like a torture room. Too weak and tired, Safire offered little to no resistance to her sparkmate. Feeling safe enough, the older mech fell asleep in his berth.

Slugbug did not sleep, even as Safire and Jinx did so. He was not tired; he wanted to communicate with his twin to make sure Hoax and Sparker were safe. Upon receiving the worried reply from his brother, Slugbug informed Kryptonight to watch over the little ones carefully, which Kryptonight agreed to, and then Slugbug gave KN some even more important news, that Jinx was going to visit tomorrow looking for the little sparklings, and Slugbug sent the coordinates of a safe tunnel, where even their spark energy would be blocked, and Kryptonight agreed to take the little ones there.

After that, Slugbug told his brother through their bond that Jinx had them and to prepare for Jinx to come the next day in search of the sparklings. KN, pulsed back, and then took the sleeping sparklings with him and went to the designated tunnel and once again curled up with the sparklings. Slugbug sent a weak pulse to his dad to let him know he was ok, but was trapped and unable to say much more.

Time Traveler entered the brig then into Jinx's room where he then led Safire out. He took the downed femme to their med bay and repaired her but also damaged some of her systems so that she couldn't flee very far at top speed. Safire was blissfully unaware of what was going on as she was led back to the brig and put in the cell next to Slugbug.

Safire might have been unaware of what Time traveler did, but Slugbug certainly knew what had happened, as he could sense it. Slugbug was lucky that Time Traveler thought the sparkling was too stupid to mess with, or little Slugbug would have been in big trouble. Slugbug was angry as he could not believe what these mechs did to the poor femme. And if he could do anything, he would, but being as small as he was, and with the cage as tight as it was, there was little Slugbug could do.

Safire curled up in a corner and cried feeling everything was her fault and that this would never have happened if she had stayed with Jinx.

Slugbug chirped sharply at Safire, not in anger, but trying to remind her of something. Slugbug chirped in sparkling language, but it was enough like talking that Safire could understand, as she was lying right next to his cage. Slugbug told stories that his dad had told him of Safire's youngling years, about how ferocious she was, how fearless, how she let nothing get to her. She looked at him with side optics, as the fire inside her had nearly died, but with every story that Slugbug told, Safire's own inner fire burned brighter.

She realized that Slugbug was right - she was not some helpless, broken down femme - she was a tough, aft-kicking femme who would blow you up first and then ask questions. Slugbug watched the change in Safire's optics, slightly afraid of what he had unleashed, but happy none the less.

Unknown to Slugbug, that fire unlocked a hidden darkside that was far more powerful then Safire and more wild then she. The femme got up and looked around the small dark cell and began to pace back in forth trying to think of how to get loose.

Yes, Slugbug's words were true but there wasn't a possible way of escape unless she became Evil Angel and with that side so wild and unpredictable, it would be a last resort.

Slugbug, though a little frightened of what he had unleashed, was watching as Safire's colors changed, and she became wilder, as well as more unpredictable. Though, Slugbug was not exactly alone either, as his little optics burned a bright blue, a little strange for a bot with yellow optics.

And so as Evil Angel emerged, Slugbug found himself overwhelmed by something he could not explain. But between the two of them, they were going to be more than a match for the "poor" sleeping Jinx and his troops.

Meanwhile, Starscream was still panicking, as was Hotshot, as now both their twins were missing, one because he was taken and the other because he was in hiding protecting Sparker and Hoax. There was extreme worry around the base as they were missing some very precious sparklings.

Evil Angel shot out both brigs bars and ran from the brig, grabbing Slugbug on her way. As she ran she kept her optics opened for any other Saber Horses as she was in no mood to play their games. As the pair got further in to the base the more and more noise they could hear, some were laughing, others were talking about Safire and it was nothing good.

Meanwhile, Starfire pitched in to help Starscream and the others but to little prevail. She was getting angry and sad at the same time, then out of nowhere Skyfire emerged and fled the base.

Kryptonight remained hidden in the tunnel with Sparker and Hoax, as he knew that his brother would not tell him to hide them down here for no reason. And though Sparker and Hoax were scared, Kryptonight was big enough to offer comfort to both of them. And though it was not like their mother, the little ones curled into Kryptonight, trusting him to protect them.

Starscream and Hotshot were still looking, and having no luck. They looked everywhere they could think of, forgetting that Slugbug knew the every tunnel in the base like the back of his hand. Things were not looking good, and Hotshot was panicking.

Meanwhile, Slugbug was riding Evil Angel, Skyfire, or Safire. He did not know her name at this point, nor did he care, as his optics were still blue, a sure sign that the Slugbug everyone knew and loved was not in control of his own little body. Slugbug heard the derogatory comments, and it made him mad. And though neither wanted to deal with any of the saber horses, they soon found themselves facing off against Gizmo and Riot.

Evil Angel stood her ground and pawed the floor, letting off a terrible and loud roar.

Gizmo backed away as he knew better then to fight Evil Angel as he had been nearly killed by her plenty of times. But Riot didn't know better and squared off with the femme. This was going to be a bloody fight.

Little Slugbug, though normally one for peace as he was usually scared of fighting, remained where he was, as he was going to back up Evil Angel, should she need it. For Slugbug, it was not that he couldn't fight, it was just that he never liked to. But since he was not in control of his little body right now, it was not his choice. Slugbug's shiny blue optics looked into Evil Angel's red eyes, and both acknowledged each other, as if knowing each other's secret. This battle was going to be nasty.

And even though Evil Angel did not want Slugbug involved in the fight, something would not allow her to drop him off her back. But it was a good thing, as little Slugbug would protect the areas that she couldn't protect herself.

Riot pinned his ears back and roared, he waited for the femme to move and she did. After preparing for a bad fight Evil Angel ran and jumped past Riot's side, dragging her claws across his side. The older mech flinched but didn't scream, even with his side loosing energon.

Before Evil Angel could get turned back around Riot rushed past her slamming her in to the wall denting some of her side metal. Evil Angel flinched and pulled herself away from the wall before glancing back at Slugbug.

Slugbug had had enough. First he touched the damaged plates on Evil Angel, healing them. And then he turned his yellow optics now glowing blue on Riot. Riot, unsure about this new development, charged toward the two, but hit an invisible wall. Riot shook it off, until he felt his side being deeply scratched, but Evil Angel and Slugbug were still in front of him, and no one else was around him. Riot panicked at the new development as for the first time, fear appeared in his eyes as energon now flowed out of both sides, leaving a pool of energon on the floor. And once the fear was there, Slugbug allowed Evil Angel to do what she saw fit. And though Slugbug was young and did not understand what was going on, he was helping more than Evil Angel ever realized.

From nowhere Kalfa appeared sending Evil Angel in to a wild frenzy. The red mech lunged at Riot latching on to his back and cutting a few wires before Riot went limp and fell.

Evil Angel growled at her kinds' creator as she didn't like him. The black and red femme accidently thru Slugbug and charged her creator who turned invisible before the pissed femme could do anything to him.

After hitting the wall and damaging her plates again, Evil Angel went to find where she had thrown Slugbug. She looked carefully out of her one eye, as one had been damaged when she hit the wall. She finally located Slugbug sitting peacefully on the ground, waiting for her. She could see his optics were no longer glowing blue and though he was his normal self, he showed no fear as Evil Angel approached him cautiously.

Once she was close enough, Slugbug put his hand on her damaged parts, and sent a little spark that kicked her self-repair system into slight overdrive and repaired the damage down to her so that she would be able to see and take them both back to the Autobot base, as Jinx was planning to take Safire's little sparklings, who were now safely hidden.

As soon as he got the chance Jinx took off towards the base knowing almost where to look.

Evil Angel picking up on danger put little Slugbug on her back, changed to Safire, and headed off towards the Autobot's base. She begged that Slugbug stay out of this fight as she could handle it and she didn't want to endanger the young sparkling any more as she couldn't promise Evil Angel wouldn't turn on everyone.

Slugbug looked up at Safire; his little yellow optics glowing as if he had no clue what he had done in the cave. And when Safire looked closer, she realized that Slugbug had no clue what had happened as the look on his face still spoke of pure innocence. She shook her head in disbelief, how could he not remember something like that. It made no sense.

Slugbug, not realizing that he had done anything to help her in the cave, quickly slid off her back, transformed and raced off to somewhere, to where, Safire did not know. Slugbug continued racing, not wanting to be involved in a fight, and found the very deep, dark, foreboding tunnel he had sent the sparklings to with his brother and curled up with Hoax and sparker, to keep them safe, and since Slugbug knew every tunnel like the back of his hand, he could easily keep the four of them safe.

Jinx scowled as he spotted his sparkmate, she was just as dumb as ever. The mech turned his attention to Safire and away from the sparklings. He revealed his back cannon, took aim, and fired. The young femme just barely was spared as the shot hit her ears instead, deafening her and knocking her off balance. She didn't care, Jinx was after her offspring and she wasn't going to take that lying down. Both Saber Horses squared off in a battle that could be the end of one of them.

Inside the other Autobots heard the battle and quickly ran outside. Starscream became enraged when he saw his daughter writhe on the ground, oblivious to what was going on. Starscream knew exactly what had happened - she had been temporarily deafened. Jinx was laughing as he was not expecting the fight to come. Before Jinx could fully celebrate his victory, a null ray hit both his back legs, paralyzing them temporarily and preventing him from using his whole hind quarters. Jinx cursed and swore as he had not anticipated Starscream's arrival on the scene.

Meanwhile, Kryptonight and Slugbug split up agreeing to keep in touch with each other. Kryptonight took Sparker while Slugbug took Hoax, that way if one was found the other would remain safe. And though Slugbug and KN could feel their parents' distress over their disappearance, they knew it was all for the best.

Safire looked over at Jinx and then to Starscream, confused. She wondered what was going on as all she knew was she couldn't hear. She tried to get to her feet but fell again as she was too off balance to do anything.

Starscream picked Jinx up and flew away suddenly, and then dropped the stallion near his own base, breaking both of Jinx's back legs, though Jinx would not feel the pain until the null ray wore off, and then he would be in a world of hurt.

And soon after Starscream returned he helped Safire to her feet. And then used his body to help her stand. Safire could feel he father being gentle with her. He made a sign that they had used a long time ago, which asked if she wanted him to take her to the medic. Safire understood the sign and realizing that she could not hear and could not stand on her own; she figured it would be best, but with one stipulation and she made sure Starscream knew that she would not go unless he went with her. Starscream agreed and so the two headed off to the med bay.

Starfire watched from a far while Safire walked like a drunk to med bay. She tried to hide a laugh but knew it was funny and serious at the same time.

Safire carefully lifted one foot before putting it back down again; making sure the ground was still under her. It a sight really but it could also be deadly because if not fixed, she could become deaf or worse, put down. The young femme would lean on Starscream then walk drunkenly towards the wall then back to Starscream.

Starscream helped out as best he could, finally leading his "daughter" to the med bay. Ratchet soon came over and talked to Starscream. Starscream helped Ratchet as the medic asked questions and Starscream made sure that Safire understood them even though she was still temporarily deafened.

Meanwhile, Riot came out and found Jinx bleeding, broken, and bruised, but alive nonetheless. Jinx still could not move his hind quarters and so Riot had Gizmo and Time Traveler help him escort Jinx inside to safety. Jinx swore that he would get even as he was carefully dragged into his base.

Safire did her best to understand Starscream and Ratchet but it wasn't the easiest thing to do. She hopped Ratchet could repair her so she wouldn't have to walk around like a drunk anymore.

Meanwhile, Trickster spent most the day repair his son while Riot stayed on guard duty. Both older mechs where livid about what had happened and they weren't about to let it go anytime soon.

Ratchet worked quickly to repair Safire's legs as well as her balancing mechanism. Safire felt better now that her balancing mechanism was working properly once again, but she still could not hear much, though it had slightly improved since she had come into the med bay.

Meanwhile, Jinx grin and bared the pain as his father repaired him. The pain was excruciating as the null ray had suddenly wore off mid repair. Jinx knew he could ask for something if the pain got too severe, but he did not want to appear cowardly or weak, so he took the pain and formed into rage against the seeker who had barely spared his life twice. He never realized how protective nor how deadly Starscream was as the seeker had raised a femme, but Jinx was learning the hard way not to underestimate an opponent, especially one to be known as the deadliest seeker in the universe.

Safire waited patiently as Ratchet work on her. She flicked her ears hopping to catch noises, but could only hear Starscream.

Meanwhile, when Jinx was released from his father's care he contacted all his team except his father. Then he did something unexpected, he contacted Safire challenging her to a fight to the death. And sadly Safire accepted it. The fight would take place shortly before sunset and the fight would begin when the sun was gone. Jinx then added something, no extra help.

A wearied and worried look appeared on Safire's face. She knew it was foolish to accept a challenge in her condition, especially without help, but she did, and so she went into recharge to help her systems heal faster. Starscream, terrified at the change, watched her carefully. Something was not right, and he knew it.

Meanwhile, Slugbug and Kryptonight were primus only knows where in the tunnels, but far from each other. Hoax, scared, clung to little Slugbug for dear life, while Sparker clung to Kryptonight. The older twins sensed something was very wrong and hence they kept moving around, keeping the little ones out of anyone's reach.

Jinx laughed out loud, as he had no intention of keeping his end of no help. He planned to have his whole group there to watch as he destroyed Safire. Yes, now that the players of the game were set, it was time to roll the dice and take the chance to see who lived and who died.

Safire knew it was a bad idea but she had to do it for her sparkling's sake. It pained her to fight her bonded but he asked for it and boy was going to get it. The femme planed to live but she also planned that Starscream didn't watch as she didn't want him to interfere.

Meanwhile, Jinx and his group got close to the base it was the start of sunset. _Be prepared Safire_, _you're about to die_.

And so, telling the others she needed time alone, Safire walked off. Starscream wanted to follow, but did not dare after the look his daughter flashed him. He had seen that look before; she needed to do something alone. And so, tired, alone, and injured, Safire made her way outside.

Meanwhile, from where he was hiding, Slugbug felt Safire's pain and without understanding what he was doing, Slugbug sent the aura of his spark out and found Safire as she headed out. Slugbug's little spark reached into Safire's, encouraging her, as well as healing and strengthening her. In fact, little Slugbug's aura was so powerful, that Safire began to feel less like Safire, and more like someone else, someone much more powerful. And once Slugbug's little spark felt she was ready and healed, Safire headed out with new hope that she had a fighting chance - as Evil Angel.

As, Evil Angel stopped in front of Jinx she spotted his group forming a large circle around them. She let off a loud roar and waited for the sun to set. When it did the fight began. Both mech and femme tore into one another, splattering blood across one another. Whoever passed would have thrown up and tried to break up the fight but then they would turn on them. In all this chaos Evil Angel slipped out to Safire and wouldn't change back. Not even Slugbug could.

The bloody fight continued, both Jinx and Safire suffering damage as they fought in their alt modes. Safire boiled with righteous anger as who dare come between her and her offspring. She realized that was the message that Slugbug had been trying to send - you are their mother; use that motherly instinct to fight. And with that, Safire reared up on her hind legs and struck Jinx just right across the neck, once again snapping his neck and paralyzing him.

How dare he come after her offspring, and using the motherly instinct, she continued kicking, scratching, and biting the now helpless Jinx. Jinx's troops who had come were stunned, as they had never seen Safire so full of fury. Unbeknownst to anyone, Starscream had peered to make sure that his daughter was ok, and when he saw her beating the tar out of Jinx he retreated, but still within reach should she need him.

Slugbug smiled as Hoax nestled closer to him. Hoax, though scared of the darkness of the tunnels trusted Slugbug to keep him safe. Hoax was trembling as he could feel the fight between his creators, but he knew to stay put, as he could feel it with the bond between him and his mother, and so Hoax stayed with Slugbug.

Having enough, Jinx's group broke to rules and jumped Safire and easily offlined the femme before dragging their leader to safety just in case Safire pulled another stunt.

The femme laid there alive but badly damaged with deep wounds and an open spark casing. She groaned and tried to get to her feet but couldn't as most damage was internal.

Meanwhile, Sparker asked what was going on outside while Hoax started crying.

Starscream, feeling his daughter's pain, quickly swooped down and picked up his daughter, hoping against all hope that Ratchet and Red Alert could save her. Safire, though angry her father had been so close by, was grateful, as she knew she still had two little lives that depended on her. She was online, but deep in recharge as her systems started trying to repair themselves on her own.

Slugbug comforted little Hoax, as the young one was frantically crying. Slugbug's touch calmed the little one, but it did not ease the pain. Slugbug commed his brother to meet in the med bay. Even though Slugbug hated the med bay, it was time to allow Hoax and Sparker see their mother again, and so to the med bay all four headed. The sight that they were going to see would be almost too much for the little ones to handle.

Sparker was confused but didn't dare ask what was going on anymore. Hoax on the other hand was flipping out as the pain was getting way too much for him.

Meanwhile, Safire stayed asleep but had trouble repairing her systems as Jinx had done more damage than anyone thought.

Slugbug told Kryptonight to leave sparker and hoax with him while the little seeker went to check out the scene, as they did not want to traumatize the younger twins, and so KN did what he was told to, even though he was older than Slugbug. KN knew better than to argue with his brother. When Kryptonight got close enough to see what was going on, he froze, terrified at the sight.

Safire lay on the table. Gashes, scrapes, pulled wires, broken parts, broken bones, nothing looked like it had survived, except her spark. The casing was damaged, but Red and Ratchet could see that the spark was unharmed, though both could tell that the spark was wary by the way it acted as they removed it. And so, while keeping the spark itself safe, Ratchet and red repaired as much of the body as they could, especially the spark chamber.

Safire felt strange, she could not see or speak, but she felt free, as if nothing was constraining her. And in that moment, her spark was starting to glow brighter, trying to make itself known. She could hear those around her and feel what was going on. It was strange as she felt herself detached from her form, like an out of body experience.

Kryptonight came quickly back to the tunnel and told Slugbug now would not be the best time to let the little twins see their mother and so Slugbug and KN did their best to comfort the little twins they had with them. All the while hoping that Ratchet and Red could fix Safire.

Safire could see herself running free with Sparker and Hoax by her side. There was no war, no Jinx, and no damage to be repaired. It was an amazing feeling but she knew her home could never return to normal.

Meanwhile, Sparker sat in silence while Hoax cried into her shoulder.

Soon enough though, Ratchet and Red had the spark chamber repaired, and delicately, they replaced the spark back into it.

All at once, the peaceful feeling was over, as feelings of severe pain overwhelmed the femme. She now knew she was back in her body. She was in agony, but she knew in feeling that that it meant she was still online. Soon, Ratchet and Red had finished as many of the repairs that they could do, the rest was up to Safire now.

Kryptonight peaked back into the room, and seeing that Safire was resting, decided that now would be a better time to bring Sparker and Hoax out to see their mother. Both tiny sparklings immediately zipped over to their mother, finding her recently repaired spark chamber area, nestled down, and fell asleep. Slugbug and Kryptonight continued to watch, as they wanted to make sure that they were there in case the other sparklings were in danger again. And though Slugbug hated the med bay, he knew he needed to remain there and on high alert, for who knew when Jinx would try to come again.

Safire smiled and rubbed her sparklings back. She wished and longed to run free in a world of no war but that was impossible.

Meanwhile, Jinx was being repaired by his father yet again. This time, instead of challenging Safire, he challenged Starfire, knowing it was the only way to chase Safire off.

Starfire was unsure of what she should do, as she knew she was nowhere near the fighter nor as strong as her sister Safire. And why on earth would Jinx want to challenge her. Starfire went to seek advice from her father before she answered the challenge Jinx sent her, as she had a few days, as Jinx was still getting repaired from his last fight.

Trickster could not believe the damage that was done to his son. And while Jinx tried to pass it off as fighting Starscream again, but with all the damage done, Trickster knew it was not the seeker, as there were no null ray burns. Jinx, embarrassed, finally told Trickster he had fought Safire. Trickster stopped and froze for a moment. For as long as he had known Safire, she had been a strong femme. But then, her teacher was the deadliest seeker in the universe. But something must have gotten into the femme as Trickster had never seen her cause this much damage before, in fact, he often had to repair her after Jinx beat the pulp out of her.

Slugbug and Kryptonight quietly approached, not wanting to startle Safire and cause her to hurt herself or her precious sparklings. Safire briefly opened her eyes and saw the two little sparklings. She looked at them, as saw both had a strange look on their faceplates. Finally, little Slugbug fessed up about what they had done and why they had gone missing. Safire, though tired, was amazed. These two little sparklings barely tall enough to see over the med bay berth had done something she had not expected them to, they had protected her own little sparklings.

Safire thanked Slugbug and KN and to seal the deal Sparker woke up and gave both Slugbug and KN a little kiss on the cheek before curling back up on her mother. The red and blue femme sighed and looked up to the ceiling and into space.

Jinx was finished repaired in a matter of hours but was put on bed rest for the next two days. In that time he planned on how to get back at the Autobots with Starfire. Then it hit him, he wasn't going to kill her, just humiliate her.

After the hug, Slugbug slipped into a nearby tunnel, so he could be out of the med bay, but not too far in case he was needed. Kryptonight remained in the med bay, partially because he wanted to remain close by and partially because he loved following Red and Ratchet around. Safire rested and her sparklings slept. All appeared to be peaceful for the moment.

Jinx hated being on bedrest. He was a "man of action" as the humans said. He hated being laid up even though it gave him more time to come up with another insane scheme. Jinx could not wait until his father let him off bedrest, but 2 whole days was going to drive Jinx nuts.

From nowhere a light blue mech, about the size of Ransack came rushing in thru the med bay doors, bringing bad news with him. Sky caught his breath before saying what he heard. More rebel Saber Horses were coming to earth to back Jinx up and Sparker was unable to come to help out.

Safire sighed at the bad news; she thanked her old friend before setting her sparkling down on the berth and heading out of med bay. Once outside the femme changed to her alt mode and took off heading to a long lost planet.

Slugbug reemerged, sensing something, and both Kryptonight and Slugbug grabbed the two little ones and ran off and hid again. They did not know what was coming, but something told them to protect the little ones at all costs. Hoax and Sparker hated that their mother left, but they were at least a little happy to be in such familiar and caring hands, even if those hands happened to be just a slightly older sparkling.

Hours later Safire returned in a horrible shape. She had a broken leg, covered in blood, and deep wounds all around her body. She was pissed and was carrying a mech's head in her hand with her sword in the other. Just before she got close to the base she tossed the head aside and put her sword away. The pissed femme then switched to her alt mode and stood outside the base with the same angry pissed look on her face.

Slugbug and Kryptonight were wary of Safire, and so did not immediately return with her little ones, which was probably best, as Safire was in no mood to deal with rambunctious sparklings. Bloodied, broken, and bruised, Safire headed to one place she knew that could help – Prime and Starscream.

Safire limped thru the base looking for Optimus and Starscream, leaving a trail of energon behind her. The more the femme moved the weaker she got but she didn't want to just lie down and give up, she wasn't that kind of person. So she sent out a message to Starscream asking for his help, without mentioning where she was.

Upon hearing his daughter's urgent call, Starscream raced off, after excusing himself from talking with Optimus. Optimus knew something was important and so he let Starscream go. Something was not right. And so Starscream raced off to help his injured daughter.

When he saw her, he was shocked. She was bruised, bloodied and broken, but alive, though slowly slipping by the moment if her energon leak did not get stopped. Thinking nothing of it, Starscream removed something from a subspace pocket and placed it over the wound. While it was not a professional job, it would stop the leaking energon. Starscream was worried about his little twins, but right now, his adult daughter took priority.

Safire looked back at Starscream and smiled with thanks. She collapsed to her knees then on to her side, asking for Starscream's help.

Meanwhile, Starfire watched from a far as her sister slowly gave up on life and her friends.

Starscream was crushed, as he had raised the femme for so long, he had thought of her as his daughter though she was not related to him at all. He watched as the life force slowly ebbed out of her.

Slugbug felt the pain as well. He had grown close to Safire. He wished he could have saved her, but there was nothing he could have done. He wanted to cry but could not as he and his brother were watching little Sparker and Hoax.

Unknown to all, Safire wasn't truly dying as she would become Evil Angel until her system repaired themselves. Safire snuggled closer to Starscream and whimpered a bit before asking to watch Sparker and Hoax as she didn't know what Evil Angel would do to them.

Meanwhile, little Hoax began crying as he could feel his mothers pain. Sparker, on the other hand, didn't cry she just cuddled her brother.

Starscream took his broken daughter outside, knowing that Evil Angel was bad news, and though he hated to do it, he placed her far away from the Autobot base, to keep everyone including her own offspring safe. And as he set her free and right before she changed, he promised to watch her sparklings.

Slugbug still felt sad, as it meant that he would need to help watch Sparker and Hoax along with his brother, with their parents who were still busy with Snowseeker who optics were no longer white and was no longer blind. Slugbug and Kryptonight offered comfort to both smaller sparklings, which Hoax and Sparker were grateful for. The four sparklings huddled together, as there was always safety in numbers.

Evil Angel looked back at Starscream, nodded, and then ran off. Finally she got her wish to be free once again but sadly that wouldn't be the case for long as she would be needed again in the future, a not so far away future. There was one question; could Evil Angel truly help the Autobots?

Slugbug and Kryptonight made their way back to their quarters that they shared with their parents and new sibling bringing Hoax and Sparker with them. Upon seeing the two little twins, Hotshot passed out, as he had been searching for them for three whole days. When Starscream got home and saw Slugbug and the four other sparklings trying to wake the seeker's passed out bondmate, which caused the seeker to laugh a little as Snowseeker and Hoax had decided to climb on Hotshot's abdomen and jump on it. Clearly, the sparklings were safe, at least for the moment.

Meanwhile, during the happy affair, Evil Angel watched over the base. She might be evil but when it came to sparklings she was a sweet as could be. The large femme looked to the sky, two days had passed fast and it was only a matter of time before Jinx would come for Starfire. Over Evil Angel's dead spark he would.

Jinx stormed from his base and headed for the Autobots base. This time alone. The black mech, once in front of the base, challenged Starfire and the femme took it. As both squared off, Evil Angel waited and watched.

As dark fell, Starfire and Jinx were both bloodied but Starfire being the most. As Starfire gave up and fell to her side, Jinx roared in a sign of victory. As he got ready to end Starfire, someone or something slammed into him sending him flying a few feet away. When he looked, there stood Evil Angel, putting her body over Starfire.

Jinx was caught completely off guard as he landed on his side. And as he looked up, he saw Evil Angel staring down at him, protecting Starfire. And to make matters worse, Starscream just happened to show up as he was on guard duty outside the base. The seeker was enraged, and had even blasted at Jinx, causing more damage to the stallion. And with both enraged and staring down Jinx, Jinx tried to fall back. Evil Angel gave the seeker a simple look and the seeker knew exactly what to do, as the seeker quickly grabbed Starfire and brought her to the med bay while Evil Angel made sure that Jinx was good and bloody once again before grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and dropping him back by his own base.

Meanwhile, Hoax and Sparker were kept with Snowseeker. Hoax and Snowseeker could be troublemakers, but only when around Kryptonight, but when around Slugbug, they behaved quite well. Slugbug also realized that the little ones missed their mother, but he reassured them that Safire would come back for them, even if he could not say when. But in the meantime, it was time to enjoy being a sparkling.

As Evil Angel flew back to Autobot base she began thinking, thinking about her sparklings. She knew she could go back to them but she was afraid of hurting them. It wouldn't have been on purpose but it would still have happened.

Meanwhile, Sparker and Hoax looked at each other and nodded before taking off running thru the tunnels.

While the sparklings played, Starfire fought getting repaired as she didn't want to be repaired.

Slugbug went with Hoax and Snowseeker while Kryptonight went with Sparker. The two groups split, enjoying the tunnels and enjoying playing around. None of them yet realizing, except maybe Slugbug, that they were headed outside.

Meanwhile, though reluctant to get repaired, Starfire saw she had no choice and laid there as her father looked on. It did not look good, but looks could be deceiving.

Meanwhile, Starscream and Evil Angel met up briefly, as Starscream thanked her before flying off. Evil Angel nodded, before walking back to her position, as she would need a few more days before she could transform back into a healthy Safire.

Sparker stopped when she saw the light at the end of the tunnel she was in. She looked at KN unsure of what to do.

Meanwhile, Starfire watched her father with worried optics. She said sorry for all the trouble she created.

Evil Angel flew off to a long lost planet hopping to stay safe while there.

KN, also unsure, commed his brother and asked where they were headed. Slugbug, upon receiving the coordinates, told his brother they were heading out by the lake and to be careful. KN took the info and turned sparker away from the exit, heading down another path. He was not afraid to go outside, he was afraid that little Sparker would drown in the lake.

Slugbug had Hoax following him like a little puppy. Slugbug found another exit and took Hoax outside, into a specially made cave at the back of the Autobot base. Slugbug was pretty sure that no one but him knew about it, and so the two sparklings sat in the dry cave and played.

Meanwhile, Optimus watched as his daughter was repaired, happy that she was still online, though he was not happy with what had happened to cause this visit to the med bay.

Meanwhile Evil Angel walked around on the other planet, unaware of a silent follower.

Sparker followed KN into another tunnel, and then another. She was beginning to wonder if they were lost or not.

Hoax was laughing while playing with Slugbug, unaware of a war with his own kind.

Meanwhile, Evil Angel spun around smelling someone but seeing nothing. Upon not finding anything she kept walking on, exploring Jungle Planet.

Slugbug commed his twin and soon KN and Sparker were with Slugbug, Snowseeker and Hoax. The five sparklings played as if there was already peace throughout the universe, even though there were still wars going on.

Meanwhile, Starfire was patched up and left in the care of her father to heal. She could tell he was mad, but that was only because he cared about her so much.

Meanwhile, an unknown bot continued to follow Evil Angel around, monitoring her every move, trying to determine if this new visitor was a friend or a foe.

Sparker stopped playing long enough to look at the sky to see the moon coming up again. After praying for peace Sparker began playing again.

Starfire hung her head, and apologized to her father for what she had done as she only did it to protect her sister and him.

Meanwhile, Evil Angel was getting angry but didn't let it show. Who was this bot and why would he be following her around? Trying to hold her anger, Evil Angel let her fangs slide down and hang from her mouth, a warning to all who knew what it meant.

Scourge watched from the bushes, as he had never seen this type of animal on his jungle planet before. He was wary, but with good reason, he had heard that saber horses could be deadly, little did he know in front of him was one of the deadliest.

Meanwhile, Optimus forgave his daughter as he realized what she was doing, but he still was not happy with her choice, but he made sure that she realized that he still loved her nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Sparker and Slugbug as well as the other sparklings played in the cave, unaware as to the danger that would soon come their way, though Slugbug tried to get the others to leave. Slugbug grabbed Sparker, Hoax, and Snowseeker, but Kryptonight refused to come. Slugbug got the others safely to a tunnel and was watching his brother when Gizmo walked by and upon seeing the little brat, grabbed him and ran towards Jinx's base. Gizmo hoped that Jinx would now be happy with him as he had managed to capture one of the Autobot's little brats.

Evil Angel stopped for a moment and looked around before spying Scourge. She turned to face him and watched him. The femme slowly moved towards the three headed dragon before stopping feeling as if there was more than just her and the dragon.

Meanwhile, Starfire smiled and went to go find Hoax and Sparker.

Jinx, smirked when he saw Gizmo carrying KN. He praised his brother and told him to put him in the brig closet to his room. Gizmo listened and placed the sparkling into the small cell.

Kryptonight was pissed as he could not believe that he had been captured. And as Gizmo sat and watched the seekerling, Kryptonight quickly pissed off the stupid horse. Gizmo tried everything to get the little sparkling to stop annoying him to no avail. Gizmo was getting sick of the sparkling as the sparkling continued to laugh at Gizmo. All the while, KN was sending a message to Slugbug.

Slugbug groaned, he loved his brother and did not want his twin to get captured, but KN never listened and now the little seekerling was paying for it. Slugbug then led the other sparklings back to the base, fearing that more bad horses might come along and capture them.

Evil Angel and Scourge squared off, trying to size up the other one.

Jinx walked in the room Gizmo was at and aimed a weapon at his brother then put it away with an evil laugh. Gizmo sat there paralyzed with fear, was his brother trying to kill him?

Meanwhile, Evil Angel glanced at the dragon and to the darker part of the woods. If need be she could always run, or fly. She stood there letting off a low growl in warning to the intruder.

Jinx walked past his brother, so he could study the little sparkling that had been captured. And then Jinx swore. Out of all the sparklings Gizmo could take, he had to take a seekerling. Kryptonight looked up at Jinx, unafraid. And no matter what Jinx tried to intimidate the little sparkling, everything failed; in fact, it made the little seekerling laugh. Gizmo backed off, afraid that his brother might do something to him, but fortunately Jinx was too busy studying the seekerling to pay any attention to Gizmo.

Meanwhile, Scourge realized that Evil Angel was not agitated by him, but by another dark presence that had hid itself in the dark woods. The three headed dragon emerged and looked, and realized that something was there, something that needed to be dealt with.

Jinx walked off for a moment leaving Accident, a neutral Saber Horse, in charge of KN. The blue and red mech sighed and sat in front of the cell. Accident covered his face with his hands a sobbed, feeling out of place and confused.

Meanwhile, Evil Angel began to get uneasy, half rearing and pawing at the ground. She glanced at the orange colored dragon before growling again.

Kryptonight reached out to the confused saber horse. The seekerling chirped and clicked until he got Accident's attention. Accident turned his face toward the cage. He had never seen a seeker or a seekerling before and had no idea how dangerous they could be, but Kryptonight seemed perfectly harmless. But Kryptonight was much smarter than he appeared; as KN tried reaching out to the neutral saber horse, hoping to make the neutral realize that he did not have to listen to Jinx. Kryptonight talked and had fun with Accident, all the while keeping the bond between his twin and him open, so that if Slugbug had any ideas, KN could try and use them.

Meanwhile, Starfire found Hoax, Sparker, and Snowseeker with Hotshot, but Slugbug and Kryptonight were gone. That was not good, as the twins could be anywhere. And the more shocking thing was that Hotshot stated that Slugbug had dropped the other sparklings off and then left. That meant an issue, as it meant that Kryptonight was missing.

Scourge transformed into his bipedal mode and demanded to know what the unusual creature was doing on his planet.

Accident paused in his playing when two other rouges came in. The only word they had to say was "move" and Accident did just that as rouges were Time Traveler and Riot. Both older mechs stared at KN before Riot went in the cage and grabbed him, taking him further in to the base. All Accident could do was look on as the only person kind to him was moved.

Meanwhile, Starfire asked Hotshot if there was anything she could do to help. As she felt bad for letting them out of sight to begin with.

Evil Angel only glared at the dragon before stating she was only passing thru and meant no harm as Saber Horses were peace for the most part.

Riot and Time Traveler moved little Kryptonight, and brought Accident along with them, as they wanted nothing to do with watching the brat who annoyed the hell out of them. They would never kill a sparkling, but they might hurt it if it did not learn its place, but seeing that the little sparkling seemed to behave for Accident, they brought the "good for nothing" horse with them to watch over the sparkling. Accident did not show it, but he was very glad that he would be able to spend more time with the first bot or horse that had ever been nice to him.

Meanwhile, Starfire reported the missing sparklings to her father. Optimus sighed and shook his head. This was not good, not good at all.

Meanwhile Scourge backed down and approached cautiously, trying not to piss the angry femme off. Evil Angel watched, hoping that he was not going to attack her.

Accident again sat near the bars and talked to KN. The older mech sighed with some things he had to say but with others he was as happy as could be. The mech talked about many things, none which involved the war.

Meanwhile, Starfire said she would go after Slugbug and KN alone and bring them back.

Evil Angel stood her ground and watched the mech. Her body tensed the closer the mech got. And the closer he got the more the femme tensed till it looked like her body was shaking.

Scourge froze in his tracks, as he could sense that femme was angered. scourge was smart enough to know that you never corner a femme, and so Scourge just watched from a safe distance as Evil Angel began to head on her way.

Meanwhile, Starfire set out, having no clue where Slugbug or KN was, and completely unaware that one was captured while the other was close to where his brother was. It did not look good for the twins, or so it was thought.

Slugbug was walking around underground, fascinated by all the tunnels, using his brother's spark to lead him in the right direction.

Meanwhile, KN stopped talking about himself and started asking Accident questions, about various things, until KN hit a sweet spot about the horse wanting to be neutral. KN continued to ask about it as Accident seemed most comfortable talking about it. Accident, though older, enjoyed the fact that little KN was willing to listen, not realizing that Slugbug's spark was shining through his brother, making KN act more like a comforter than a nuisance. Accident was surprised by the change, but thought little to nothing of it, as it made him feel better.

Evil Angel broke into a gallop before spreading her wings and taking to the sky. The black and red Saber Horse looked back at Scourge and seemed to smile. The femme then flew higher into the sky before landing near a cave.

Meanwhile, Accident kindly silenced KN before he saw Jinx enter the room. The black mech looked down at Accident and KN. Jinx then had Accident transform to his alt mode and take KN out of the base.

Evil Angel went into the cave, hoping that she could lay down and finally just recharge so that her Safire form could repair itself after all the damage.

Meanwhile, Accident took KN out of the part of the base he was in, though KN could tell by the look on Jinx that he was either going to be used as bait or was going to be moved elsewhere. And unknown to all, Slugbug and Kryptonight used their bond as twins to understand what was going on.

Meanwhile, Starfire was frustrated as neither of the twins could be found. Starscream was upset, as he had no idea where they were either.

Evil Angel, fell asleep when she knew it was safe. She kept her audio's open for any danger even though she figured that dragon she meet earlier had got her message to leave her alone.

Meanwhile, the blue and red mech pulled a risky move and kicked out at his commander before fleeing with KN on his back.

Stunned and dazed, Jinx gave chase as he was the only one other then Safire who could catch Accident.

Scourge, realizing the Saber horse wanted to be left alone, left the dangerous femme alone, not wanting to have to fight her. And so, satisfied that she was no threat, Scourge headed back to his throne.

Kryptonight, liking Accident, helped the saber horse go faster by blasting his little thrusters. Accident was surprised, as this was the first seeker he had ever met, and little Kryptonight picked up the horse and blasted off. Accident watched as Jinx seemed to fall behind, furious. Accident was so happy to get away from Jinx that he did not realize that such a little sparkling should not be able to pick him up, but accident did not care as he never wanted to be part of the war in the first place.

Slugbug, well aware of where KN was and where he was heading followed a tunnel back to the cave they had found and where KN had been captured. Accident was nervous when they landed, but then realized that little white and gold racer was no threat and was related to the little seeker that Accident had saved. KN asked Slugbug to join him and both little sparklings rode the gentle saber horse to the front of the Autobot base and entered the base. Starfire saw them, as did Starscream, and both froze as neither wanted the sparklings hurt. Accident was nervous, but after Kryptonight and Slugbug told the story, Starfire backed off and Starscream put his null ray away and both brought the horse before Optimus. Accident was extremely nervous, but the fact that this team already had a saber horse on it made him feel slightly better.

Accident kept glancing back at Starfire becoming more and more uneasy the longer he stayed. The blue and red stallion asked to be excused to flee the base but didn't leave the grounds. Knowing this was the only peaceful place left, he stayed.

Starfire only hopped she wasn't the reason he ran. Little did she know she was as back on Sabertron, when the civil war broke out, he was on Jinx's team and she was with Safire, making them enemies. Not only that but Accident also had his tail served to him on a silver platter before by her sister, Safire.

Kryptonight and Slugbug were shocked to see their new friend run off. Both the twins ran after Accident, hoping to figure out what was wrong. Accident was very surprised when he saw the little twins come back to see him. He could see the curiosity in the little silver and goldish/yellow optics. Accident did not want to tell them all that had happened, but still felt better that at least the little sparklings liked him.

Soon, after Starfire went to find her dad, Optimus Prime came out and looked over to see the two sparklings talking with a skittish horse. Optimus approached slowly, introducing himself. Accident was slightly intimidated by Prime's sheer size, but seeing that the sparklings were not afraid, Accident waited to see what would come. Kryptonight, having spent more time with Accident, introduced the horse to Optimus. Optimus, noticing the fear, backed off, and sat down to make himself appear less threatening. Accident realized that this Optimus was not forcing anything upon him nor was he blocking the way should Accident decide to run. Accident was surprised that someone who is the leader could be so different from what he was used to.

Though Accident felt welcome he didn't feel safe, so he backed away from the leader and sparklings shaking his head nervously from side to side. The blue and red stallion growled to the bushes that were behind Optimus as there was something there he didn't like.

Meanwhile, behind the bushes hid a crouching Time Traveler. The dark grey and black stallion was stalking Accident as he had run away from the rebel's.

Starfire suddenly burst out of the Autobot headquarters and attacked the bushes. She had sensed someone there and attacked the unsuspecting horse with her full force. No one was going to attack her father, no while she was around. And soon, the hidden horse ran off, severely wounded. Starfire, after getting rid of the evil presence, went up and nuzzled her father, not realizing that Accident was still around.

Accident was scared as he watched how ferociously Starfire attacked Time traveler, though it puzzled him to see how gentle she was with the Autobot leader. When Accident asked little Kryptonight what was going on, Slugbug answered and told Accident that Optimus was Starfire's father. Accident was surprised, as he had heard of Optimus's wartime prowess, but was now seeing another side, a more fatherly side. But sensing that he was safer now than he was, Accident came closer to the twins who brought him closer to Optimus and his daughter.

Starfire glanced at Accident, her smile turning into an angry frown. She suddenly got protective of her father and growled at Accident who backed off.

The stallion turned to run from the femme but was stopped by the sparklings.

Starfire backed down slightly when Optimus and Slugbug gave her the same "look." Starfire was surprised to see it on little Slugbug's face, as he was never usually one to get upset or "smart off" to those who were older than him.

Accident was surprised about the whole scene, and watched as Starfire backed down. He was awed that without force and without yelling, the leader had gotten one of his troops to back down. Kryptonight just smiled and held onto Accident, smiling, as this was not the first time Kryptonight had seen the look, it was the first time he had seen it directed at someone else.

Starfire, still unsure of Accident stayed on guard just in case something were to go wrong.

Accident stared at Starfire and Optimus, awestruck on how well the leader controlled a teammate without any force. He stood there a little longer before stepping forward a bit more, not wanting to show his ever growing fear.

Optimus sent his daughter back inside, as she was not helping. Starfire wanted to argue, but one look at her father told her not to, and so angered but not willing to show it, Starfire left.

Accident watched, as the threat left. He looked up to see Optimus looking at him, waiting to see what the horse would do. Accident slowly crept up, cautiously aware that this large bot could kill him instantly and swiftly if he so chose to. But with the little sparklings by his side, Accident felt a little better about approaching the leader.

Slugbug tried to offer comfort by placing his little hand over the area he guessed where Accident's "heart/spark" would be. Accident was surprised when he felt the calming little jolt, but he realized he also felt a little better and continued to approach Optimus. Optimus did not make any sudden moves, playing the same game he had done with Starfire's mother years ago. Optimus wanted to earn the horse's trust, not force the horse's hand.

Accident pawed at the ground but calmed a bit when he remembered the sparklings were with him. The stallion did the same as Niagara and sat in front of Optimus. He hung his head and looked at both sparklings. He looked back at Optimus and said who he was and what he was doing here. Then he sat silent.

Optimus listened as Accident spoke. Optimus did not move but continued to talk to the horse calmly and warmly, yet with authority. Accident looked up and realized that Optimus still sat there while the sparklings ran back and forth between Accident and Optimus until Slugbug went to sit on Optimus's lap while Kryptonight sat himself on Accident. The sparklings laughed and snuggled up to the bot they were next to, making both Accident and Optimus smile.

Accident again hung his head as at one time he had his own family but that was a long time ago and Jinx had killed them to begin with. The stallion sighed and watched KN for a while, as he missed his son and daughter.

Kryptonight and Slugbug stayed where they were. KN, feeling the soft fur on Accident, snuggled up and purred, with a twinkle in his optic. Accident, though missing his family, loved seeing the little sparkling take to him, especially a seekerling.

Soon, Starscream came out, searching for his twins. When he saw them with Optimus and an unknown mech, Starscream quietly approached, as he could tell Optimus was doing his best not to scare this other mech off. And when Starscream could see that Kryptonight liked the mech, Starscream could not help but smile. And seeing that his twins were in no danger, the seeker disappeared, as he did not want to cause the unknown mech run off.

Meanwhile Kryptonight encouraged the mech to talk to Optimus, hoping that Accident would see that it was possible to live in peace. Optimus told the little seekerling to stop being a pest, and KN just stood there, playing indignant, looking just like his father Starscream. Accident and Optimus could not help but laugh, as both started talking once again.

Accident did his best to steer clear of the war so he wouldn't be reminded of his family's death. The stallion recalled his family death and tried to keep from crying as he saw his family shot execution style and then burned alive. It was horrific. The mech twitched his tail a bit and listened to Optimus.

Slugbug, tired of sitting on Optimus and getting ignored, went to go snuggle into Accident's arms. Accident took the little one, and Slugbug smiled. Optimus was surprised. When Accident asked why Optimus was shocked, Optimus revealed that Slugbug is not a bot that will just go to anyone. In fact, Slugbug went to very few bots outside of his family. And to get Slugbug to smile when he was being held was even rarer. Accident could not believe his ears or eyes, as the happy like sparkling had decided, even though he hardly knew him, to go to him. And then the two twins curled up together, and fell asleep snuggled up against Accident. Optimus and Accident kept talking about many different things while the two sparklings slept. Accident started to realize that maybe, just maybe, if he joined the Autobots, he could enjoy some of the peace that they had.

The deeper he thought about it the more he was against joining the Autobots. Accident couldn't explain it but he just didn't feel right with the Autobots as all he wanted out of life was a new family. He knew the Autobots would never hurt him be he also knew Jinx and the others would attack them more.

It was ok, as Accident realized that Optimus was not forcing the horse to join. Optimus was going to allow Accident to make his own choice, as that was the Autobot way. Accident could be friends with the Autobots without worrying about being part of the Autobots. Optimus said that if Accident wanted to remain neutral, that the Autobots would respect that but would be willing to help him out should he need it. Accident thanked the leader, feeling relieved that the choice of what he wanted to do was his.

Accident handed the sparklings over to Optimus and said farewell as he could stay in one spot for too long. As he flew off he began to wonder if maybe the Autobots friendship would be a good thing in the long run. Only time would tell.

Before Accident left, the two sparklings gave him a hug goodbye and wished him well. Optimus smiled as the two sparklings just made him laugh. He understood Accident's choice and so the leader let the horse go on his way. Accident was not too far along when he found himself attacked by Jinx and his gang. Accident flew away, hoping they would leave him alone, stunning Jinx and his gang.

Meanwhile, Optimus brought the two rambunctious twins into the base, seeing that they had spent way too much time away from their worried parents. Optimus found Starscream and passed the twins off to him, who happily took them back home to sleep. Though Sleep was the furthest thing from either twin's processors.

Jinx gave a loud roar before giving chase to his traitor. His team followed but couldn't travel the speed Accident was going, hardly no one could.

The blue and red Stallion did his best to pull away from the pursuing clan but it did little to no good as Jinx wasn't made to run for nothing. All the younger stallion could do was keep moving till they gave up.

Slugbug and Kryptonight both had the same thought; their new friend was in danger. And not understanding why or how, the two twins merged into one bot, slightly bigger than they would be separately. And now slightly bigger, they headed out through a tunnel and then blasted off - heading in a very specific direction.

Accident was getting tired and felt like Jinx's group was not going to give up. Suddenly, all the horses were spooked by an unknown craft and noise. The craft was blue and gold in color. Accident was worried as the craft had no symbols on it. Jinx was pissed, how dare this craft stop him. But soon, Jinx was attacked, shot down and in pain by the unknown craft. Jinx's followers, tried to go after the craft, but each was shot down. Accident was scared, but he realized that this craft was standing between him and his enemy.

Jinx, on the ground, swore as the "traitor" got away. Accident was relieved, but still did not know who had saved him. The craft leveled itself so that Accident to stand on it to rest for a while, while the craft headed him toward his destination.

Accident was grateful when he finally arrived on Sabertron. He thanked the bot, unaware it was the two little sparklings who had rescued him, and then ran off. The twins now as one blasted off and returned to earth, grateful to have helped their friend. But as they landed near the base, they realized that they were still combined, and Prowl and Jazz were going to fire on the unknown craft if they did not split into their own bodies.

Jinx got to his feet and headed back to his base, he would get Accident later.

Speaking of Accident, the blue and red stallion wondered around trying to patch up his home world. Then he found something he didn't want to see, his dead son's body. The mech jerked back and held in tears, why would someone torture him like this?

Jazz and Prowl stared at the craft that landed, and the robot that transformed from it. Neither was sure of what it was and so both had their guns drawn. The twins were terrified, but found that they could not as of yet disconnect from each other. And so the twins pleaded, in a voice that was a combination of the two, for Prowl and Jazz not to shoot them. Jazz and Prowl were startled that the unknown bot knew them. They lowered their weapons and approached with caution. They asked what the bot's name was, and the name came out "Kryptobug." Prowl arrested the unknown bot and brought it to Optimus, as Optimus always was able to sort things out.

Meanwhile, Accident buried his son, hoping to honor his son's memory while working to help rebuild his home world. It was painful, but Accident knew he had to do it.

Accident got to work on his home world hoping to rebuild it alone. The only problem was, he wasn't strong enough to pull fallen trees off homes or to the side. As he strained to pull a tree he pulled his joints and neck. Taking a break he sat on the tree and looked around, he had plenty of work to do.

Meanwhile, Optimus looked at the bot that Prowl and Jazz had captured and brought to him. Optimus looked at the bot; it was slightly bigger than a large sparkling. Optimus looked closer, only to hear the bot call him "Grandpa Op." It was then that Optimus realized that this bot was not threat, as there was only one bot who called him that - Slugbug. Prowl and Jazz uncuffed the bot, and before their surprised optics, the bot transformed yet again - to little Kryptonight and Slugbug. Prowl and Jazz felt bad as they had almost blasted Starscream and Hotshot's oldest sparklings.

Meanwhile, As Accident sat and thought, he wondered who the bot was that had saved him. It felt somewhat familiar yet not.

After a while of thinking Accident got back to work again. He wished he had some help but he had to do it alone. As he moved the few things he could he thought about asking the Autobots for some help but went against it.

Optimus dismissed the little sparklings before addressing his SIC and TIC, getting on them for scaring the youngsters. Prowl and Jazz were nervous about being yelled at, but everything had worked out.

Slugbug and Kryptonight looked at each other, wondering if they should go back together and help their friend Accident, as he seemed to be lonesome. And even though Slugbug was hesitant, they decided to join up together and go visit their friend, but not as themselves, but as Kryptobug, and so the two combined and took off again.

Accident was moving things around when the craft who had saved him from Jinx's group showed up to help him. The craft had no insignia, and so Accident had no idea this was the sparklings from the Autobots. Grateful for the help, Accident and Kryptobug worked together to help Accident get his house back in order.

However, when KB moved a branch he found the grizzly remains of Accident's sparkmate and his daughter. And unknown to Accident, the sparklings understood why Accident was in such pain, as the torture marks and Jinx's bite marks were very distinctive. And after helping Accident bury the rest of his family, KB stayed on to help the weakened saber horse clean up.

Accident, grateful for the unknown bots help, asked for his name. Though he was hurt, he was glad to have some help restore his home. The stallion sighed and took a break to talk to the unknown mech.

In an unrecognizable mixture of Kryptonight and Slugbug's vocals, the bot spoke and said that his name was Kryptobug but most people and bots called him KB. KB said he was a neutral bot, determined to help out where help was needed, wherever that might be.

Accident, not recognizing the name as Accident had never actually learned the little sparklings names, was very grateful for the help and for the listening ear. There was just something about KB that made Accident feel better and gave him the strength to continue repairing his home. Deep inside, KN and SB were happy that they could help their friend, but they knew not to reveal themselves, or problems would happen.

Accident went back to work and began putting out some of the fires that had stayed a light. The stallion turned back towards KB and asked him to leave as he didn't want the stranger on his home world when the full moon came up.

KB, aware of the concern in his friend's vocal processors, left but promised to return to help Accident at a later time. And as KB flew off, to hide on the not so distant moon for the night, Accident went back to working. KB wanted to be close by should he be needed.

Accident saw the moon come up, and quickly found his way to a safe place, before his dark side came out. Accident was no longer Accident, but his dark half that had been enraged when his family was killed. Unknown to the stallion, KB watched from afar, as the stallion dug up the two femmes and a little mech. KB soon realized this had been Accident's family. And though sad, KB was too scared to go back to the planet at the moment as the darkness created a whole new problem.

Accident did even look like Accident anymore. The blue and red Stallion was now black, red, and grey. Enraged, the dark Accident looked at his dead family and cried before spreading his wings and taking off heading to earth. Unknown to everyone, two femme's darksides had also been awoken along with a whole army of con Saber Horses.

KB was shocked. He was also scared, as his family was located on earth and though he claimed to be neutral, the twins having been born Autobots, knew very little of war, as the transformer war had ended before they were born. In fact, all they knew of the Decepticons came from their dad Starscream or their friend Hurricane's dad Demolisher. Scared out their collective processor, KB froze in place, unsure whether to run and warn the Autobots or stay and see what was going to happen.

One thing both Kryptonight and Slugbug had learned was that Saber Horses were dangerous, even the nice ones, as they all had a darkside that could come out at anytime. It was scary. And KB felt bad for ever helping Accident if all he was going to do was go harm others. Yes, neither Slugbug nor Kryptonight liked Jinx or his group, but Slugbug hated fighting.

Fearing problems, KB took off and accidentally zoomed by the dark Accident. Not recognizing the little ones, the dark Accident attacked KB, who barely managed to get away safely, but the scrapes and dents told the whole story. KB zoomed off, hoping to warn the Autobots before Accident came back with a vengeance.

Deep on earth Evil Angel and Skyfire awoke and left the base to meet up with Accident. Both femme's stood at the mouth of a cave and waited. As Accident landed both femmes let loose a roar of approval and walked up to the stallion. The three then turned and headed towards little towns of neutral Transformers. Each town was burned down and plenty of energon blood was shed on to the ground and the bodies of the femme's and mech.

KB could hear the screams of the innocents screaming out for help. The twins realized that if they had stayed, the three would have killed them as well, as Skyfire and Evil Angel would not have realized KB was two little sparklings, and Accident had no idea who the bot was in general. KB turned around really quick, and went unseen by the three terrors, and managed to save two little sparkling saber horses, a little brown and white mech named Star and Star's younger sister, a pure white femme with pink eyes named Purity. Star, happy to be saved, told KB that he and Purity had hidden and hoped for rescue, as they had seen their parents go down slashed to pieces right in front of them. The twins, realizing the danger, zipped off, hoping to save the precious sparklings they had rescued.

Thankfully, Skyfire, Evil Angel, and Dark Accident did not see the rescue. The little twin sparklings of Starscream and Hotshot were safe.

Soon, KB brought the lost and scared little sparklings back to the twins' parents, Starscream and Hotshot. Starscream took one look at the little ones and knew instantly what had happened, as Starscream knew his daughter better than anyone. Starscream was glad that KB had not been attacked. Still sensing danger, KB was unable to split into the twins just yet.

Evil Angel and Skyfire headed towards the Autobot base while Accident wreaked more havoc else were. The two femmes stopped and let a low, dark roar which shorted the electric lines. Then both walked into the base and began their hunt. The half blind Evil Angel made a quick turn and headed into the hallway Starscream and his family lived in.

Skyfire headed towards the back of the base waiting for orders by her commander to attack.

KB, sensing the approaching femmes, quickly hid Star, Purity, and Snowseeker. Starscream, not realizing that he was carrying a sparkling, hid Hotshot away. KB and Starscream prepared for the worst to come. Meanwhile, Optimus, who had been in the Command Center, headed toward Starscream's quarters, as the only one with sparklings at this point, it was important to protect them.

Starscream and KB met Optimus in the hallway, all lit in red from the emergency lights run by the generator. It did not take too long before the trio ran into Evil Angel and Skyfire. The stare down was intense, each side waiting for the other to make the first move.

Evil Angel was the first to make a move, choosing her opponent to be her own father, Starscream. The femme, blinded by her own rage, failed to notice who Starscream was. She stalked closer to the seeker preparing for an attack, and she knew just were to aim too. As the femme prepared her attack something deep inside awoken and caused Evil Angel to back off. Not sure what was going on the mare began shaking her head from side to side angrily as her body's color began flashing and changing.

Skyfire and Evil Angel both backed off, as something awoke deep inside them, fortunately before either could attack their father, as Evil Angel had set her sights on Starscream while Skyfire had set her sights on Optimus Prime. No one seemed to notice KB standing in the midst of all this, silver and gold optics glowing bright blue. KB stepped forward toward the horses, causing the horses to shake even further as their colors changed and flashed in front of Optimus and Starscream's shocked optics.

Soon, both femmes crashed to the floor. Evil Angel and Skyfire were gone, in their place Starfire and Safire, slowly waking, as if from a dream, or more likely, a nightmare. The two femmes look at Optimus and then Starscream, and then finally little KB. Safire and Starfire were curious about this new bot as they had never seen it before. But before KB could introduce himself as a mech, the twins were suddenly separated. Safire and Starfire as well as Starscream were stunned, as no one had yet realized that this brave mech was the combination of two little sparklings.

Starscream left Slugbug and Kryptonight watching over the two femmes while Starscream went to make sure the rest of his family was safe, and the seeker found Hotshot and Snowseeker safe, along with the two new sparklings, Star and Purity. Starscream sighed, that was too close.

Sadly the danger was far from over; Accident was still loose and heading for the Autobot base. The mech closed in on the Autobots base and planned his attack.

Safire was brought to a small quarters to rest by Starscream while Optimus brought Starfire to her own room, neither realizing that Accident was still out there and still plotting. The power had been restored, but that still did not help.

Dark Accident headed into the Autobot base, after knocking out Prowl and Jazz, as he was after something specific, though he was not sure how what he was after ended up here. Accident began walking down a hall toward Starscream and Hotshot's quarters, only to run into Kryptobug in the hall. Dark Accident just stood there, trying to process what was in front of him, it looked vaguely familiar, but not familiar enough. Accident tried to get past KB, but KB was faster than the horse planned or anticipated. Accident was getting frustrated and charged at little KB and KB drew out his null ray and shot a paralyzing ray at the horse. Starscream and Optimus, who had no idea what was going on, were shocked to see little KB take on the big horse.

Accident was paralyzed and knocked out, from KB's null ray. KB looked up at the two adults, feeling ashamed for using a weapon in the base, but Starscream and Optimus realized that the little ones had no choice. Optimus and Starscream cuffed the horse and threw him in the brig. Finally, Slugbug and Kryptonight were able to split, and after checking on the two new little sparklings, they went to check on Accident as they wanted to know why he did what he did.

Lucky for Accident his systems repaired fast. So by the time KB got there he was on his feet and able to move. The stallion was livid, and ready to tear any one that pissed him off enough to bits.

Meanwhile, while Starfire slept Safire was having troubles controlling her dark side. The mare tossed and turned in her sleep and began "sweating" like mad. Her normally dark yellow or green optics were blood red but thank primus she had her optics "closed". Trying to fight her evil side she flopped on to her stomach and dug her claws into the metal berth below her, creating holes in the metal.

KB was shocked at seeing just how angry Accident was. KB did not understand it, how could the horse they had helped and become friends with turn into such a horror. KB knew of Evil Angel, Skyfire, and Deathwish even, but this neutral changing was strange. Accident's optics were bright red. KB just watched as Accident tried to break out of the brig. KB was sad, and not wanting to endanger anyone else, they left Accident alone in the brig. They could not reveal who they were, or else there might be more problems.

Little KB walked by Safire's quarters, and observed the femme fighting herself. He knew something was wrong, but what could he do, after all, he was only a combined form of two little sparklings.

Accident blew and snorted, trying to figure out how to get out of the brig. The angry stallion was running out of ideas on how to escape, so he gave up for the night and waited for morning.

Meanwhile, Safire managed to hold back Evil Angel for a while before she knew she had to flee the base and that's just what she did. She knew she didn't have enough energy to get very far so instead of fleeing the base completely she went to the brig and curled up with Accident, waiting for the evil that was still to come.

KB, not understanding what was going on, went through a tunnel to go to the brig again and soon found himself facing Evil Angel and Dark Accident, both of whom looked at him blankly, as if they did not remember him. And saddened by the whole scene, KB disappeared really quickly into a tunnel, and what returned shocked both horses, as Kryptonight and Slugbug returned with curious optics. Evil Angel and Accident, though evil, recognized the twins and calmed down, though KN and SB knew not to let them out. Slugbug, the more curious of the two simply had one question for the two horses - "Why?"

"The Moon and War"- Was all Evil Angel said. She then explained why the moon had such an affect on the saber horses. Every Saber Horse had a darkside when the war started and on the night when the full moon came up, the war was ended with Jinx and his team when they used their dark side to destroy Safire and her side. Now every full moon the Saber Horses darksides could be activated. Now every full moon, that memory is triggered, and the Autobot saber horses activate there dark side.

Accident sadly nodded his head, agreeing with Evil Angel.

Even though he knew it was dangerous, Slugbug, the smaller of the two sparklings crept into the cell with Evil Angel and Dark Accident, feeling bad for them, but still wondering why they had attacked neutral saber horses, killing mechs, femmes, and sparklings alike.

Meanwhile, Kryptonight, determined to show the two what they had done, went to get Star and Purity. He soon found them, and with caution brought the two small sparklings to the brig, to emphasize Slugbug's point.

Evil Angel and Dark Accident stood there, eyes shocked at what they saw. Kryptonight did not get too close to the brig, as he feared the horses might attack the young ones.

"Why," asked Slugbug, "why did you kill their parents, especially you Accident, after your own family was killed?"

Accident was shocked as he had no idea how Slugbug had learned that. (Accident still did not get that KB was really Kryptonight and Slugbug combined). But for the first 5 minutes, neither horse said anything, ashamed of what they had done. And then Evil Angel spoke, breaking the intense silence.

"I did it for revenge and I'll still get my revenge" Accident said before Evil Angel could say anything. The stallion growled and jumped and ran into the bars aiming for the two new sparklings. "I for one don't kill for revenge let alone kill sparklings" Evil Angel hissed while grabbing Accident's tail and pulling him back away from the bars.

Now full of rage, Accident turned on Evil Angel and released hell on her. Both bots squared off before Evil Angel remembered Slugbug was still in the cell and moved to cover him from Accident's attacks. Who knew four sparklings would fuel a fight?

Slugbug was pissed off, as he could not understand how adults could act so stupid. And with the anger building up, even Kryptonight, who had the little ones in his hands, backed off and placed the little ones in safety. Accident and Evil Angel were so focused on each other that neither saw as Slugbug left the cage, optics bright blue. Kryptonight was even scared, but knew that Slugbug wanted to combine. Kryptonight reluctantly did so, forming an angry KB who stared down the horses, much bigger than he had been before. Evil Angel was astonished while Accident cowered toward the back, as he realized that he had triggered something deep inside the little sparkling he had smarted off to.

Slugbug took control of KB, whose optics became bright blue. Evil Angel recognized it, as she had seen it before, but Accident had no clue, and before Accident could try to attack the bars again, he was lifted off the ground and then dropped squarely onto the cold brig floor. Evil Angel backed off, not wanting to piss the bot off any further. Accident was unable to get up, as the blue energy that came forth from KB had temporarily paralyzed the bot, while KB continued to yell at them. He was not going to kill anybody, but it was time Accident learned a lesson. Star and Purity were still close to KB even as they watched him punish the adults who killed their parents.

Soon, Slugbug's anger subsided, and Kryptonight was grateful, as he had never felt his brother so angry before. KB left quickly and returned as two little sparklings, curious to see if Accident had learned his lesson. Evil Angel was afraid when Slugbug came back, though she calmed down when she noticed his optics were yellow, their normal color.

Evil Angel growled a warning towards Slugbug and his brother as she was no longer in any mood to play their games. The enraged mare looked to the sky and let out a dark roar awakening another powerful side of her, Skyfire. The flaming mare reared and bolted forward breaking free of the bars. She ran from the brig, each step burned the metal and started a fire.

Meanwhile, Accident looked to the burned ceiling and saw the sky - day break. He slowly returned to his normal self, not recalling what happened.

Slugbug took the warning, but he was not playing games. He just wanted to understand what was going on. But having been thoroughly scared off, Slugbug went to hide somewhere in the base, and even cut off contact with his twin. Slugbug felt like an idiot. How dare he challenge a full grown adult. And where in the world had that anger come from, as Slugbug had never ever been that angry before, in fact, he had never been angry at anything. He just could not understand what he had done as he usually was such a peaceful bot, not wanting to hurt or harm anyone or anything.

Kryptonight remained in the brig area, scared but afraid to leave, as he realized that because of what he did, he would end up here again anyway, it was just a matter of time before Prowl discovered the problem, and so Kryptonight did not go far.

Skyfire skidded to a sliding stop in front of Starscream's quarters and clawed at the ground, creating several small fires in front of the door. She then headed back towards the brig. She stopped near Kryptonight. She didn't know what to do, attack the sparkling or spare him and flee.

Starscream and Hotshot managed to make it out with Snowseeker, Star, and Purity, but they were worried about their other sparklings. Kryptonight and Slugbug had not been seen in some time.

Meanwhile, in the brig area, Skyfire and Kryptonight stared at each other, neither knowing what to do. Fortunately, it was decided by Prowl who had come to find the little deviant seekerling, and not knowing that Skyfire was Safire, Prowl shot at the bot threatening the little sparkling. Injured, Skyfire ran off.

The mare turned around and shot a fire ball off at Prowl. "How dare you fire on a fellow Autobot!" she yelled before running off full speed.

Accident just stared at the scene a little dumfounded. _Okay, that was weird an Autobot attacked another Autobot? Wow_ he thought

Prowl barely dodged the fireball. He was shocked, as he had no idea who the femme was, and he was only trying to protect the sparkling who sat there, vulnerable. Prowl's logic processor froe when he thought about what she had said, and before Prowl rebooted, Kryptonight let Accident out and the two headed out, as Kryptonight used the distraction as a way of avoiding being thrown in the brig.

Skyfire was angry, but then she realized something, Prowl had no clue that she was an Autobot and she realized that he thought she was a threat to the sparkling. She was angry that an Autobot fired upon her, but when she thought about, she could understand why, she just hoped that she did not hurt him too bad.

Accident slipped little Kryptonight on to his back and followed a trail of smoke left from Skyfire. The mare was a good four miles ahead and gaining ground but Accident was determined to follow her and catch up to her.

Meanwhile, Skyfire was blazing thru small towns and forest leaving a path of destruction in her wake. How could a peaceful femme turn so violent in a blink of an eye?

Meanwhile, back at the brig, Prowl's systems rebooted and he swore as he realized that during the time he was frozen, Kryptonight had fled from him. _Typical_ thought Prowl, not realizing that Kryptonight was on a mission to either stop or help Skyfire, along with Accident.

But one thing Prowl was able to find was a very dirty, very shaken little Slugbug, who managed to pop out of who knows where, and it was not until Slugbug opened his arms that Prowl got another shock, though it did not freeze him this time, in Slugbug's hands were two very frightened sparklings.

Slugbug looked up at Prowl, asking for help with his optics, as Slugbug's vocal processor had been damaged in the earlier scuffle. Prowl, figuring that he better deal with Slugbug and the two little ones first, quickly gathered the three in his arms and took them all to the med bay, unaware that the only ones who knew about little Star and Purity were the twins and Hotshot, hence there would be lots of questions once Prowl took the little ones to the med bay.

Accident continued to follow Skyfire on a wild race. Unknown to both saber horses they were coming to the edge of a cliff. Skyfire spread her wings and launched into the sky. The older stallion slid to a stop and looked around trying to find a way down knowing KN shouldn't chase Skyfire alone.

Meanwhile, Prowl took Slugbug and the two other little ones to the med bay. Slugbug hated being in the med bay, and though he wanted to run, with the way Prowl was carrying him, he was unable to break free.

When Prowl entered the med bay, Ratchet caught sight and the three sparklings and the only sound that could be heard was the clank as a wrench that was being used was dropped to the floor. Ratchet took one look at Slugbug, who pointed at his vocal processors, and Ratchet looked at Prowl. Yes, Prowl had some explaining to do about something he knew nothing about.

Meanwhile, Kryptonight transformed and then had accident walk onto his back. It was a little heavier than KN expected, but he made it and the two continued after Skyfire, wondering what danger she might cause next.

With Skyfire being nothing but fire, it was hard to say what she would do next. The femme was wild and unpredictable and deadly when pissed off. Yes the sun was coming up but it had not affect on the mare, it only made her stronger.

Accident then realized, to stop Skyfire from wreaking more havoc, they needed to lead her near water. That would put her flame out, literally.

Though they were far from the base, Kryptonight, having explored various areas of the country, was glad that Skyfire had found herself over the state known as the land of 10,000 lakes. Now it was just a matter of getting the fiery femme into one without her realizing, not an easy trick to pull off.

Prowl answered question after question from Ratchet, most of the time not being able to answer the question with any worthwhile information. Ratchet, having forgotten about the sparklings was surprised when a little hand reached up and grabbed his arm. It was Slugbug, who had the little ones with him, snuggled tightly into his sides. Slugbug pointed to his vocals and Ratchet finally understood that if he repaired Slugbug's vocal processor, he would get many of the answers he sought.

Accident jumped off KN and landed on the ground, aiming a canon at Skyfire as she was above a lake. The mech took aim and fired, clipping the femme's wings. The mare screamed and fell right in to the water. When she finally got out, her whole body was malfunctioning; something Accident didn't have planned.

Now the femme was really pissed but every time she tried to move she would automatically freeze in place. Knowing she couldn't move the mare began opening fire on the "enemy" stallion.

And while Accident dodged the laser beams, Kryptonight, who had gone unseen, went around behind the femme, and from being close to the medics, KN had learned a way to safely offline a bot. Accident shot a glance of "hurry up" and soon, Skyfire was laying on the ground offline, but not dead. The two, far from the base, radioed for help.

KN felt bad as he watched the offlined femme change colors several times, as he had no idea what it meant. Accident saw the colors, and recognized some of them, and Accident flared up when he saw Deathwish's colors, as it was Deathwish who had helped Jinx kill Accident's family. KN, only a sparkling, was trying to handle a situation that even an adult would struggle with, but not willing to give up, Kryptonight kept everything in order, until Jetfire could arrive and help them all get back to the base.

Accident, still in his alt-mode, pawed at the ground barely missing the changing femme's neck. The stallion was pissed, how could he put his trust in a femme that killed his own femme? And without meaning to, the stallion dug his claws into the mare's spark chamber and down wards leaving a gash and an exposed damaged spark. Unknown to them both, Accident had just awoken Evil Angel as the colors became black with red mane, tail, and hooves. Now they had a real problem, a dormant monster just waiting to strike.

Kryptonight was doing his best to be brave, as he had two dangerous saber horses on his hand. Accident backed off, and actually tried to hide behind KN when he realized that Evil Angel, Safire's spark protecting persona, was coming forth. KN knew of Evil Angel enough from his brother Slugbug, but this was the first time Kryptonight had to deal with the frightening femme alone, as Accident was little to no help.

Evil Angel awoke, pissed at who had dare mess with her spark. Unknown to KN, Evil Angel was well aware of KN and knew that the little one was no threat; in fact she was protective of little sparklings even though she was evil. And Evil Angel, sensing that the little one was frightened, went after Accident, thinking that he not her that was frightening the little one. KN cried and hoped that Jetfire would get here soon or there might not be anyone left.

As the two fought the sound of engines could be heard over head. And thru the dust and dirt a shuttle could be made out in the sky. Both Saber Horses froze before splitting and watching the shuttle.

Evil Angel kept her distance from KN and waited for the mech to land. She knew she had scared little KN because the look in his optics but her instinct told her it was Accident sense he was a larger mech. The mare hung her head and looked at her spark; it was a soft red in color. _The color of war _she whispered to herself while shaking a bit knowing she was created for war and nothing else.

Meanwhile, Accident stood over KN and tried to comfort him sorry for what he had seen.

Jetfire transformed, wondering what in the slag had scared little Kryptonight. But Jetfire tried to go after Evil Angel, as he did not recognize her. Kryptonight, seeing what Jetfire was about to do, stepped in front of the blast and took a shot right to the gut, shattering his little cockpit cover and causing energon to leak. KN was alive, but losing ground quickly. Accident and Evil Angel stood there for a moment as neither could believe what the little sparkling had done.

Evil Angel was angry, but she realized that attacking Jetfire would not solve the problem, as he was the only one who could get the three back in time to save little Kryptonight. Accident and Evil Angel, both helping to carry the large and injured sparkling, boarded the jet and all three were quickly taken back to base. Jetfire cursed, as Starscream and Hotshot were not going to be happy when they learned what happened, especially since Slugbug was already in the med bay getting his vocal processors worked on to explain about the two newest sparklings Star and Purity. Nope, Hotshot and Starscream were not going to be pleased at all.

Accident and Evil Angel kept their distance as there was no way she was going back to Safire anytime soon. Nope, Safire was going to be around for a good while.

Accident cursed as he should have said something or done something but no he was too lazy to do so. Tiredly the stallion watched from where he was as KN was knocked out and Evil Angel was fuming.

Jetfire was trying to focus on getting the little one back, as it was his fault that the little one was injured anyway. He could feel Evil Angel pacing around inside him while Accident was keeping his distance, but was resting and watching Kryptonight.

Evil Angel was fuming, not because of Jetfire, and not because of little Kryptonight saving her. She was fuming that Accident would try to take advantage of her when she was out. KN had explained, before the fight and such, that he had offlined her temporarily as she was malfunctioning due to water and he knew how to safely put her in stasis lock and was hoping to bring her back to Ratchet, when she started changing colors on him. And when a certain combo came up, Accident attacked.

Evil Angel had asked for the description and realized that it had been her Deathwish personality that triggered it, though she had no idea why.

Accident felt terrible, not only had he failed to stand up for the little sparkling, he had even failed to stand up for a femme. He truly was a coward, or at least that was what he told himself. And with that thought in mind, Accident continued to watch the little one until they landed at the Autobot base.

Once safely on the ground Evil Angel did her best to get loose so she didn't have to face Starscream like this. The mare paced even more to the point she was scratching the shuttle's door, just trying to get out.

All the while, Accident waited ever so patiently to be let off before he would split and go home. The stallion watched Evil Angel wondering how she came out of stasis on her own. It was puzzling then he thought a bit. Evil Angel needed nothing to come to life, just give her a good reason and bang she comes to life. Even without a spark she can come to life or even if Safire is beaten till she offlined, Evil Angel can come to life.

As soon as the doors opened, Evil Angel and Accident left, and fled far away. Jetfire was left to bring the injured sparkling in, hoping and praying that Starscream would not use his null ray on the bot and then throw him in the brig. And so, Jetfire swallowed hard before he walked in with the injured sparkling. Too late, Hotshot walked by and saw little KN and started yelling. This was not going to be Jetfire's day.

Evil Angel and Accident clashed a few times, most likely over them going to the same place. As the two saber horses went home an evil appeared in their place. Jinx was back and more deadly than ever.

Hotshot ran as he brought little KN to the med bay, yelling at Jetfire for being an idiot. Jetfire just let the racer go, as what could the shuttle say that would convince the racer of otherwise, and so Jetfire sat, waiting for Prowl to drag him to the brig by his tail pipe. This really was not his day.

Meanwhile, Jinx arrived back on earth, twice as evil as he had ever been. He was looking for a certain femme, and that was not Safire, he was looking for the deadly horse femme Deathwish and only Safire or Evil Angel seemed to know where to find this deadly femme. And so he headed out, unaware of a presence watching him.

Evil Angel found a safe place and changed to Deathwish then set off, crashing into Jinx. Both Saber Horses glared at one another. Nether knowing whether to attack or stand put. Jinx glanced down and spotted Deathwish's Spark chamber, now he had a plan. But how to do follow thru with it.

Deathwish, meeting eyes with Jinx, was sick of Jinx, as he only came to her when he really needed her to kill someone he could not destroy himself. She could only wonder who he wanted dead this time, and his answer would rock her to her core.

Jinx walked by whispering the name into her ear. He wanted Safire dead. How was this possible? It wasn't. She couldn't kill herself, could she? Deathwish nodded her head setting off to "kill" Safire. The mare stopped and changed to Safire and pulled a Hound trick by putting up and hologram of Deathwish. She then reached around and grabbed a small blade hidden in her side before taking it and holding it to her already exposed spark. Was this the end of Safire as the world knew her?

Safire had pulled an old trick she had learned from Starscream a long time ago about how to fake one's own death. What Jinx saw was Deathwish appearing to kill Safire right in front of him, but what Jinx did not catch was the blade that went into Safire's chamber retracted once it was inside, and created energon pouring out. Safire lay on the ground, pretending to be dead, while Safire, still controlling her hologram, brought Jinx to see the site.

Jinx was startled as he had never seen how Deathwish killed her victims and a knife to the spark chamber was one of the most painful ways to die. Jinx soon left, as the sight made him proud yet sick. And after she could tell Jinx was no longer in the area, she became Spitfire, an Autobot in which she could approach the base so that she could recover as her spark chamber was still exposed.

The mare ran off and right for base only wishing to be able to change into Evil Angel who guarded her spark. Once the mare was at base, she changed to her robot mode and looked for Starscream as he was the only person who might not attack her for being Spitfire. Once the mare reached Starscream's quarters she knocked on the door and waited.

Starscream quickly let the femme in, as he knew this side well, as he had seen this side many times. Hotshot was taken aback at first, but Slugbug recognized the spark deep inside as Safire's and ran up and gave the confused mare a hug. Hotshot, knowing that Slugbug was a good judge of character, relaxed. Starscream further explained the situation, and Hotshot relaxed even further and told spitfire, or Safire, or evil Angel, whatever her name was now, that she was always welcome here as she was family. Spitfire smiled, as she realized that no matter what, she had a place to go for comfort and love.

Spitfire hated to darken the mood but she knew she had to explain why she was there to begin with. The mare told the whole story and even used a form of hologram that played parts of what had happened and why her spark chamber was exposed but she stopped it before it got into any real bad parts.

Starscream sent the little ones out, except for Slugbug and Kryptonight, as they needed to talk to KN and Slugbug and KN refused to leave unless they went together, and so both stayed. Spitfire went into a slight bit more detail. Starscream and Hotshot listened, as did Slugbug and Kryptonight. Spitfire found herself talking more about what happened, as she realized that it was only by letting her family know what happened that she could ensure that all would be safe.

Spitfire stopped telling the story as it was making her uncomfortable. It wasn't something she couldn't forget. it was something that shook her to the core, as she never thought she would have to fake being dead, as she thought she would either live or die but turns out it was a good thing she learned how to do that or she would be scrap by now.

Starscream got up and embraced Spitfire, hugging her gently, to reassure her that no matter what, he would be there for her. Spitfire was surprised when Starscream was soon joined in the hug by Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Hotshot. Starscream knew that many things he had taught her, she had hated to learn, but he figured that she now understood his reasons for teaching her what he taught her.

Meanwhile, Jinx had found Accident, but it was not the Accident he remembered. Jinx watched as the dark side of the creature came forth and attacked. Jinx barely made it out alive.

Spitfire smiled and hugged Starscream back before pulling away and saying she needed to speak without Slugbug and KN in the room as they didn't need to hear it.

Meanwhile, Jinx changed to his own darkside and attacked Accident, nearly killing him. Both mechs backed off then attacked again.

Starscream and Hotshot sent the little ones out of the room. Kryptonight and Slugbug understood, and soon left, but before they left, Slugbug advised Starscream go to see the medic as Slugbug said he noticed that his dad was getting bigger. Starscream shot the little one an inquisitive look before once again telling the two to go to bed. Hotshot and Spitfire laughed, as they knew exactly what Slugbug thought, and if it was true, it would be funny - Starscream pregnant? But nonetheless, Starscream got the conversation focused back on what they had been talking about, and Hotshot and Spitfire refocused.

Meanwhile Dark Accident and Jinx in his evil form were shredding each other without mercy. Jinx had no idea why Dark accident seemed unfamiliar yet familiar until Dark Accident revealed a little known fact.

"You killed my family, prepare to die!" said Dark Accident, and it was then that Jinx remembered - He had killed a mech and a femme while Deathwish killed the mother, they had only let the old mech survive if he agreed to join their cause. Now Jinx was wishing they had killed the mech the first time around as the two squared off to fight once again.

The femme lowered her head as she spoke. She said she needed to leave as she never should have been here to begin with, she just didn't just belong with the Autobots or really alive for that matter as her dark side was tearing her apart from the inside out.

Meanwhile, Accident and Jinx again fought tearing deep wounds into each other. While they fought Accident reached out to Slugbug asking him if he forgave him for all he's done and without knowing it, his spark also called the same message to KN. Both kept fighting, tearing into one another's sparks. Then Accident collapsed half dead. Satisfied Jinx headed off and went to find Deathwish.

Slugbug and Kryptonight looked at each other, as both received the message at the same time. They both replied and forgave the old horse before they combined and suck out. They wanted to see Accident, and though they might not be able to save him, they could at least allow him the comfort to know that they forgave him in person.

But as the two little ones approached the old horse, they could see that the damage had been done. And little KB revealed his secret to Accident, as the two little twins split to each say that they forgave him. And that was when it hit Accident how Kryptonight and Slugbug knew so much. It was these two who had listened to him on his home world. And when Accident asked about the name KB, Kryptonight explained it was a combination of their names - Kryptonight and Slugbug. And then Accident understood. The little ones were in fact truly neutrals and were trying to save those who needed their help. But before anything else could happen, Jinx, who had remained nearby, captured the two little sparklings by capturing their combined form of KB. This was not good, but there was little Accident could do about it as he lay bleeding and in agony on the ground. And no one else was aware that the little ones were even gone. Things did not look good for the little twins.

Accident got to his feet and followed behind Jinx trying to help the sparklings. The stallion knew he was damaged but he owed the sparklings his life.

Meanwhile, Jinx managed to get out of Accident's sights and put the mech in an electrified cell, just to keep Accident out. The older stallion planned what he could do to the sparklings.

Accident, unable to follow Jinx any further, made the trip back to the Autobot base, which was closer than where Jinx had taken the sparklings. He had to get someone's attention, and so he banged against the door, which opened and let him crash to the floor inside the Autobot base. Optimus came running and found the half dead old horse just laying there, tying to get up. Optimus helped the stallion up. Accident, realizing who was helping him, told the leader to forget about him, the sparklings needed to be rescued. Optimus looked at him strangely until Accident mentioned that Jinx had captured Kryptobug. Optimus called Ratchet and red to work on the horse while he called Starscream and Hotshot as well as Safire, wherever she was, that they were needed to help locate the sparklings.

The femme refused as she would only cause more trouble then they needed, plus they could handle themselves as a femme wasn't nearly as strong as a mech. Safire thought what she said over and followed without saying she changed her mind. The mare ran in the forest hidden from the other transformers so that she wasn't seen by anyone.

Hotshot and Starscream were curious as to why they were being called, but as they thought about it, both soon dashed to the twin's room, and found them gone. And so, taking Snowseeker to Blurr and Sideswipe (armada), the two set off, in search of their little ones, joining Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz to go search for the missing sparklings.

Meanwhile, Safire, who was in her Spitfire form changed into Deathwish. She knew what was coming, but how was she supposed to help the sparklings when Jinx might want them dead? But then she remembered one thing, Jinx knew that she never killed sparklings, as she was a femme, and Jinx respected that as she had mutilated him enough to make him respect that, hence Jinx still had the smallest limp in his right from leg from the last time she had taught him that, just before he killed (although they did not know they were Accident's at the time) Accident's sparklings.

Deathwish reached the base before the others as she was faster than them and knew where she was going. The femme ran inside the base and found Jinx. His orders where clear and shook the femme to her spark. He wanted the Autobots that where coming, killed. Doing what she was asked, she waited for the Autobots. This wasn't going to be easy.

Sick of being in the med bay, Accident growled and fled, startling both Ratchet and Red Alert. And though still bleeding and in pain, Accident ran toward Jinx's base, as he figured that Jinx would kill the little sparklings, unaware that they were just bait. Accident, moving faster than the Autobots, found the cave, and sporting an Autobot symbol, Accident went in to save the sparklings.

Accident saw the cage and saw the electricity. He knew the electricity could kill him, but he was sick of letting others suffer, as he was unable to save his own family, maybe he could prevent that from happening to someone else's family, and so, with a touch on the cage, Accident used his strength, and ripped it apart freeing KB. KB, made himself invisible, and doing as asked, made Accident look like one of the Autobots, one that had already died, and so, when Deathwish saw what she thought was the an Autobot coming for the rescue, she killed him. The energon blood ran over her hand. KB slipped out, as he did what was asked of him, help Accident end his suffering.

And once the dust cleared, Deathwish saw that what she had killed was not what she thought she had killed. She looked down and recognized the bot they had spared so long ago, now laying dead at her feet, but the creepiest part was the look on his face, as it held a smile. He was finally going to reunite with his long lost family.

KB stopped the Autobots that were on their way. They looked at him and he explained what happened. And all were saddened.

Deathwish came out of the base, the energon blood still dripping off her hand. She only started at the other Autobots as she was sorry for what she had done; she hadn't meant to, she was only trying to save herself.

As the femme fell to her knees on the ground, Jinx came up behind her carrying the dead Accident who he beheaded to get his point across. He tossed the dead mech and his head out in front of Deathwish and the other Autobots before walking over and patting Deathwish's dead and pulling one of ears to keep her from biting him.

And while the rest of the Autobots were shocked at the whole sight, KB was mad. He was mad that someone would disrespect the dead and disrespect a femme like that. And so, before anyone else had reacted, KB fired his null ray, hitting Jinx dead on, causing the bot to let go of the femme as well as seize on the ground. KB knew what he was aiming for and had hit a control panel in the horse, causing his body to temporarily malfunction.

"That is what you get for disrespecting the dead and for disrespecting a femme" KB shouted as he gently picked up Accident and buried the poor bot and then helped clean up the femme.

Yes Deathwish may have been deadly, but even she knew when to be gentle, as KB asked her if she was ok. The other Autobots were shocked by all that they had seen. And with KB's help, Deathwish turned back into Safire, which was completely lost on the seizing Jinx who could not gain control of his body. The Autobots took KB and Safire back with them. It was time for some answers, and both KB and Safire would have to answer them.

Safire shook her head not knowing what happened. The mare wouldn't answer any questions she would just serve her time in the brig like a good femme. As they headed to the base she tried to recall what happened but thanks to Jinx pulling her ear she couldn't remember what happened as he had done that to put her in pain so she couldn't recall what happened.

KB told what he knew, choosing to remain in his combined form, as that was how he was during most of the time. Optimus was not too happy about how KB handled the situation, but being sparklings, they more often than not did what they were told, as they were taught to respect those who were older than them. And so Optimus let the sparklings off with a warning. Both sparklings split into their own bodies, thanked Optimus, and then went to see Safire, to make sure she was ok.

Safire was sitting alone a singing to herself. The mare was regretting all she had done thru out her life. And the more she thought about it the more she wanted to cry and that's just what she did.

Safire approached the bars and watched KN. She couldn't help but laugh as he wasn't the only one that hated being in the brig, she hated it too. The mare reached her tail thru the bars and tickled KN trying to get him to relax as she knew nothing in here was going to hurt him.

After getting dragged and tickled, Kryptonight was finally able to see the humor in it all and laughed, as Safire and even Slugbug laughed. It was so rare to see the little one laugh like he as truly happy, but here he was, laughing. Safire saved the moment, as it was not a frequent occurrence that anyone outside of his immediate family got to see the little one feel free to be himself.

Safire smiled but beckoned for them to hide as she heard someone coming. The mare looked down the hallway and saw a shadow moving closer to the cell she was in.

Slugbug and Kryptonight stopped laughing, combined and then hid in a tunnel, hoping that whoever was coming was not a threat. And as the mech came closer, all three recognized him. KB remained in the tunnel while Safire just watched optics wide. This was the last mech she expected to see coming down to the brig, and all three were trying not to laugh.

Safire hung her head and blushed still not being able to tell who the mech was as it was dark and hard for her to see. The femme tried moving into the light to see the mech but still couldn't.

And as the mech got closer, Slugbug and Kryptonight split, it was too funny. And soon, the mech appeared in the light. Out of all the mechs sent down to release the femme, they had sent Starscream, one who had spent many times in the Con brig and even a few times in the Autobot brig. The twins, trying not to laugh waited for just the right moment. Safire gasped, but kept silent as she could tell what the little ones had planned to do. And as Starscream released the femme, he found himself jumped from behind by two sparklings. Starscream, caught off balance fell flat onto his stomach. Safire lost it, as did Slugbug and Kryptonight, whose giggles gave them away. And the at first pissed off seeker, soon relaxed and even laughed at the situation. The little sparklings had for once gotten the best of him, and he had to give credit where credit was due. And so, after dusting himself off, Starscream grabbed KN while Safire grabbed Slugbug and they all headed out of the brig. KN was happiest, as he spent too much time down in the brig as it was, so he was very happy to leave.

Safire asked Starscream why he was sent down to get her and not someone else. The mare gave Starscream a gentle thank you hug not really wanting an answer to her question.

Starscream smiled, not answering the question yet answering at the same time. Safire saw the smile and knew what the reason was, because Safire was Starscream's daughter. Starscream did not want to say that many of the other Autobots were scared of them femme, and so he just let her think as she will. Of course, Prime, Prowl, Jazz, and a few others were not afraid, but they knew when it was time to call in someone who was used to dealing with the femme.

Safire smiled remembering the first time she came to the base as a young mare and how much fit she gave to the others who knew nothing about her kind or even her. The mare looked at Slugbug and began wondering why he was so attached to her.

Slugbug was not sure. He was not attracted to her, as he never felt anything in his spark for her in that way, but he felt that since Starscream was her dad, which meant that she was his older sister. And since she was family, Slugbug wanted to make sure he knew enough about her so he could watch out for her.

Just because she was Starscream's daughter didn't mean Slugbug had to like her as not many people did. She was glad he did though as she needed as many friends as possible. But somewhere out there was a mech that wanted revenge on Safire for dumping him for Jinx. This mech was named Firebird and he wasn't going to take that sitting down. Safire could feel a long lost spark pulling hers and for some reason she felt like this spark had bonded to her a long time ago but it was all so blurry. Even though in fact, Firebird had bonded with Safire before Jinx forced bonded with her.

Slugbug was also one to seek out those who needed friends, and he saw that Safire was one of those bots. Slugbug felt that if people only really got to know someone from the inside out, they would see that there was so much more to people than what meets the eye. And with that in mind, Slugbug reached out to many bots. And while he had lots of acquaintances, he was also the type to only have a few close friends. And having seen the good, the bad, and the ugly of Safire, Slugbug decided she really needed a friend, and he hoped she did not mind being friends with a sparkling.

Safire didn't mind being friends with a sparkling as in fact he was easier to get along with then a full grown bot. The mare sat little Slugbug down before telling Starscream she had some place she needed to be. With that the mare switched into her alt-mode and ran out the base before meeting up with Firebird.

The mech was still young, maybe a year or so younger then Hotshot and Safire. He was defiantly larger then Safire or most the other Saber Horses.

Firebird watched Safire's every move as the two circled each other both thinking the other was an enemy. It never clicked that both where bonded and it never would as Safire refused to listen to her spark just like Firebird. Then out of the blue Firebird snuck behind the older mare and automatically tried mounting her but only got a sharp kick to the jaw. Again he tried and again he got kicked this time near a very sensitive spot. When would this mech learn?

Safire, though she did not trust Jinx, was bonded to him and there was no way she was going to allow this familiar yet unfamiliar saber horse try and take her. And with the last kick, she had hit him in the interfacing area, causing great pain to the large saber horse, and then she began to run off, as she could sense who was coming and she did not want to be around for the fight that ensued.

And just as Firebird was recovering he was met by one big, mean, tough, black stallion that was obviously pissed off. Firebird did not recognize his old friend Jinx, as Jinx had been so modified that very little of the old Jinx remained. Jinx was pissed that someone would dare try to take his mate, and prepared to fight the stupid horse who still had no clue what was going on.

Firebird slightly backed up as the larger mech approached him and squared off with him. Both stallions fought as it never dawned on them they were fighting over the same femme. The mechs tore into one another, leaving deep wounds in each other. After a few more moments of fighting, Firebird backed off.

Safire turned around and went back to Jinx. The younger stallion became jealous and both, Safire and Jinx could tell as Jinx had a 'keep your hands off my mate' look on his face. And just to make his point clear he bit Safire's right ear and the back of her neck, leaving a few dents and dings in his wake.

And to make his point even more clearly, Jinx mounted the femme right in front of Firebird. Safire screamed inside, but she made no move as she knew if she made the wrong move, Jinx would make her suffer even worse than this. And so, hoping to scare off the young challenger, Safire acted like she enjoyed it and willingly let Jinx do as he wanted. When Jinx was finished the young challenger disappeared, and Safire ran off back to the Autobot base and away from Jinx.

She was hurt, scared, confused, and just wanted to find a place of comfort. And in returning to her father and her sparkling friend Slugbug, she felt she would be safe no matter what happened.

Safire messaged ahead to Starscream trying to find him as she wasn't sure how safe she was any more. The mare waited for him to reply and as she did so, she avoided the med bay as she didn't want to explain the various nicks and dings in her armor from Jinx bite's and mounting. She especially didn't want to explain the black paint on her crotch and the dings.

Starscream got the message and directed Safire to come straight to the base, more specifically to Starscream and Hotshot's quarters. Safire, feeling a little better, headed straight for her father.

Soon enough, Safire had managed to make it to her father's quarters without being spotted. Starscream quickly let the panicked mare into the quarters, knowing what had happened by the look of her body. However, Starscream said nothing, as he knew there was nothing to say. And so, Starscream just hugged the mare, who cried. And before Safire knew it, Slugbug was there and hugging her as well, his calming little spark trying to help her out.

Safire continued to cry saying she was sorry for allowing Jinx to mount her just to prove she was his and no one else's. She felt nasty for what she had allowed to happen. She also knew she should have run off before things got that far.

Starscream just stood there trying to comfort Safire, telling her it was not her fault and that she had no idea that it was going to happen. Slugbug, not understanding exactly what they were talking about, just kept hugging the crying mare, hoping that he could help her stop crying. The mare slowly calmed down, feeling safe at the moment.

But soon that safety would end as Jinx was aiming to finish he did to Safire not too long ago. _If she thinks she's going to get away that easy she's got another thing coming_ he thought, sneaking into the base and making his way to where he knew Safire was.

Safire started getting nervous as Jinx got closer. Starscream noticed instantly, and did what he had done so many times before, shoved Safire somewhere safe while He stood to face the wrath of Jinx. Forgetting about the little sparkling in the room, Starscream went to the door and waited for the stallion to enter.

And as Jinx made his way to the quarters, Slugbug quietly called to his brother, who silently slipped into the room, and the two quietly combined without Starscream even remembering the sparklings were there, he was so focused on protecting Safire that he had forgotten about the little ones, but once Jinx came to the door, Starscream sprang into action, slashing the black Stallion, causing the saber horse to growl in agony, but as Jinx charged Starscream yet again, a shot from nowhere stopped the black stallion right in his tracks and made the bot fall down and seize, as the shot had hit a control panel in the horse, but how someone knew that weakness was unbelievable until a blue opticked smaller mech came forward, grabbing the stunned Saber Horse and hauling his black aft far from the base, before dropping the damaged mech off somewhere few would find him, as they wanted him away from the base, not dead, as KB was not a killer, never a killer.

Safire was grateful Jinx was gone and she was safe. But, why did Jinx want to come after her again, he got what he wanted? The femme walked up to Starscream and thanked him for protecting her. She then thanked KB before heading to a corner in the room.

KB simply smiled at Safire before splitting into Slugbug and Kryptonight. And as Safire walked off to her corner in the quarters, Starscream looked at his sparklings, slightly angry at them, but he could not remain angry at them as Slugbug told the seeker about what Jinx had said he would do if he ever got a hold of Safire again. Starscream did not know what to say, as he realized that Safire's life was in deadly danger. But what could he do, as no one could be with Safire all the time.

Not only that but Safire was hardly letting anyone near her anymore. Jinx had done something to her but she couldn't figure out what he had done too her, beside's turning her against others. The mare was confused and hoping to get rid of her confusion and pain, she curled up into a ball in the corner and held her helm while covering her audios.

What Jinx had done was mark the femme as his, hoping that all would desert her so that she would be forced to come back to him. But what Jinx could not understand was that no matter what, Starscream and Slugbug were not going to give up that easily. And hoping that he would not get snapped at by the femme, Slugbug approached in way so that the femme did not feel threatened. Starscream merely watched as his once proud and stalwart daughter cowered in the corner, afraid and shaking.

Safire looked at Slugbug as if the small sparkling would hurt her if she moved. The mare flicked her tail on the ground next to Slugbug and watched his every move. The once proud mare had been reduced to a shivering sparkling.

Slugbug approached cautiously and slowly approached the mare, sending out comfort from his small spark. And as Slugbug slowly got closer, Safire could feel the comforting pulses, and allowed the sparkling to get right up next to her. And she was glad, as Slugbug was a comforting and familiar presence. Slugbug looked carefully in Safire's eyes and saw the fear and terror and when the little one petted her back, he could sense that her processor was basically that of a scared sparkling at the moment. Slugbug almost cried as he missed his friend, but he was determined to do everything he could to help her out.

Starscream watched the exchange until he was called over by his sparkling. Safire tried to back away as this huge mech came toward her, but then something deep inside reminded her that this was her "daddy" and she was safe as she remembered that he always kept her safe. And so Safire relaxed somewhat, but was still shaky. Slugbug and Starscream just looked at each other, hoping that they could help the poor mare out, especially after Slugbug guessed she could possibly be pregnant.

Safire pulled herself into a sitting position, keeping her back turned to Slugbug and Starscream. The mare knew she was pregnant, which was part of her problem. Not only that, but Firebird knew Jinx was gone which meant Safire was his and he was just itching to get some and would fight for it. As the femme turned to face Starscream and Slugbug she asked if it was alright if she stayed here for a while**.**

Slugbug looked at Starscream, and then both looked at the shaky femme, and all Starscream had to do was nod, and Safire knew exactly what it meant, she was safe to stay here, and as she laid down to rest, Slugbug laid beside her, while Starscream and his sparkmate Hotshot put a blanket over the sleeping pair. It was too cute as Slugbug laid on his stomach, curled up inside Safire's legs, almost like he as her sparkling. Starscream just watched, knowing that Safire was indeed in danger, as Starscream knew about both Jinx and Firebird as he had fought both off when Safire was young. And so, being the father he was, Starscream watched over his family, no matter how old they were.

Meanwhile, while Safire and Slugbug rested, Firebird was tracking his way back to the Autobot base. He was still silently damaged with a snapped knee joint in his front right leg. The young stallion wasn't coming after Safire, no, he was looking for an old friend.

Starscream continued to watch Safire and Slugbug, hoping that for once, things would settle down for a little while. Starscream smiled at the precious shared moment, saving it in his processor.

Meanwhile, Firebird limped along, hoping to make it to the med bay. As an Autobot, Firebird was allowed into the base without question. Hotshot, not knowing who Firebird was but recognizing the Autobot Symbol, helped the injured stallion to the med bay.

Safire shifted to her side and opened one optic to look at Starscream. She smiled at him with a 'thank you' look in her optic. Shortly after looking at Starscream the mare went back to sleep with Slugbug.

Meanwhile, Firebird thanked Hotshot for the help and rested, waiting for Ratchet to not be busy. The young stallion lay on his stomach and rested his head in between his front legs and hooves.

Meanwhile, as Firebird waited quietly in the med bay, he was disturbed by a rather loud sparkling running in. Firebird could only watch as the blue and silver seekerling came bursting through the doors. Obviously the little one was outgoing, and since the little one had never met Firebird before, the seekerling (Kryptonight) went up to the bot and introduced himself.

And once Ratchet was done checking on another Autobot, the old medic headed toward the next patient. And be the time Ratchet saw Firebird, he had to laugh as Firebird and Kryptonight were getting along like old friends.

Firebird kept talking to KN, not noticing Ratchet. The young mech listened to KN rather than talk as he wasn't much of a talker to start with.

Meanwhile, Starfire went to check on her sleeping sister. The femme was all but aware on what had happened in the past few hours to her sister. But boy was she in for a rude awakening.

Thankfully, Firebird did not need to say much of anything, as Kryptonight was quite talkative. Firebird was nodding off as he heard Kryptonight start talking to someone else about something medical. It was then that Firebird realized that Ratchet had come over to repair the bot and now it was obvious as to why the Kryptonight had come into the med bay, he was training with Ratchet.

Meanwhile, Safire was searching and searching for her sister. And when Safire found her, shock itself could not describe how she felt or how she looked.

Firebird looked up at Ratchet nearly forgetting why he was in here to begin with. The mech cocked his head to the side and looked at the medic with a blank expression.

The medic, understanding why Firebird had come to the base, did his work quickly and repaired the horse. And once done, Ratchet dragged Kryptonight off with him as they had other things to study. Kryptonight went along, as he was curious about everything. Firebird just smiled and decided to take a quick nap before going to search for his old friend.

When Firebird awoke, he was staring into the optics of a pissed off older femme. The mech jumped up when she shot a warning shot at him. "Glitch, ever try what you did to me again and you'll be trash" she growled before putting her weapon away and letting the mech run and hid with his old friend, who happened to be none other than Prowl.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a RP that Deathwish50777 and I, Aquaformer, are working on. Safire, Jinx, Starfire, Sparker, Firebird, Kalfa, Lila, Time Traveler, Riot, Gizmo, Trickster, and Niagana are characters created by Deathwish50777 and Safire50777. Kryptonight, Snowseeker, and Slugbug are my little creations. Hoax was created by both of us, but I give him to her, as I already have so many sparkling OCs that I cannot keep track of them. There may be other names that appear in here and those either belong to Deathwish50777/Safire50777 or myself Aquaformer. Implied slash, rape, m preg, and some violence. No like – no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Firebird, having found Prowl, was glad to get out of the med bay and away from the femme who had threatened him. Prowl was shocked in meeting his old friend, as it had been many years since they had seen each other. Prowl introduced his sparkmate Jazz to Firebird who just smiled, as he knew all those years ago that the two would eventually end up together.

Meanwhile, Safire and Slugbug were still curled up together, asleep in a corner of Hotshot and Starscream's quarters. Slugbug was enjoying the feeling of warm fur beneath his head while Safire just enjoyed the company. She knew she was pregnant and was hoping that neither Firebird nor Jinx would come after her. Starscream just watched the two, making sure that they remained safe.

Meanwhile, having walked Firebird to his destination, hotshot came in the door and told Starscream about a new Autobot he had met. Starscream asked who it was, and Hotshot described Firebird to a tee. Starscream was worried until Hotshot told Starscream that Firebird was injured and looking for his old friend Prowl. Starscream relaxed slightly, but was still a little apprehensive, especially since Safire was in such a horrible state.

Firebird still wanted to go after Safire but for now he was happy to see his old friend again. The stallion had some thoughts about Jazz but other than a few things he didn't like about the mech, he put up with him and respected him.

Safire heard Firebird's name a jumped awake, looking at Starscream and Hotshot with wide optics. That was the last name she wanted to hear while she was a nervous wreck. The mare seemed to have a look that said, "You didn't say what I thought you said".

Starscream, seeing the terror in Safire's optics nodded in the affirmative, as it was not good to lie to them femme, especailly in her current state. Safire tried to make herself as small as she could, as she lacked the strength or capability to run right now. She looked up at Hotahot and Starscream and Starscream gave her the look she was searching for, a look that said "Don't worry, I will take care of it." And at that Safire relaxed ever so slightly, as she knew deep in her spark that if Starscream said he would take care of something, he would take care of it.

And after making sure Safire went back to sleep, Starscream headed out, leaving Safire and Slugbug for Hotshot to watch. Starscream, recognizing Firebird's energy signature, headed toward Prowl and Jazz's quarters, to straighten everything out.

Meanwhile, in the room, Jazz and Prowl noticed that Firebird was starting to look around, as if in fear. Prowl and Jazz looked at each other and then both jumped when a knock came on the door. Jazz, being the personable bot that he was opened the door, revealing the deadly seeker to the scared Stallion. Jazz and Prowl could not understand why Firebird was scared of Starscream, as they looked at Screamer who had determined look on his face. And while Firebird cowered in the corner, Starscream explained the "situation" to Prowl and Jazz, who understood and agreed to see the horse out soon. When Starscream finally left, Prowl and Jazz were still curious as to why Firebird would be afraid of the seeker, not knowing that when the seeker was a Con, the seeker had damn near killed Firebird for going after Safire.

Firebird looked at Jazz and Prowl, he shrugged gathering his fear. The stallion looked as though he had no clue what happened or what Starscream was talking about. Yes, he did know what Starscream was talking about but now he knew Safire was in the base and for the most part immobile, his mind began to set its self on getting to her. Now the question was, what to do to make her pay for what she had done to him?

Meanwhile, Safire slipped asleep again, almost forgetting about Firebird. She knew Starscream and Hotshot would guard her, the only question was- could they handle a midnight attack?

Starscream, knowing Firebird was in the base and knowing that he was determined to get to Safire decided to do something he had never done before. Starscream, the careful seeker that he was called his brothers, who had left Megatron and were trying not to get killed, to come and watch his little family at a secret place. The two other triplets agreed, and so Starscream had Hotshot gather the twins while Starscream carried Safire. And right on time, Warp warped into the room to warp the family to the secret location. And once there, Starscream left his family there, including Safire, and returned to the Autobot base, just waiting to see what would happen. Starscream smiled slightly, thanks to that secret base he created, his family would be safe until Firebird could be removed from the picture one way or another. And since no one but Starscream and his brothers knew where it was located, his family truly was safe, even Jinx would not even be able to find them as Starscream, being the scientist that he was, had devised a spark blocker so that no one could detect if there was a spark or bot in the secret area. Now, all that was left was to wait and see what happened.

Safire woke startled as she at first did not recognize the base, and then she settled down as she had been here many times as a sparkling. She knew she would be safe here, and since Hotshot, Slugbug, and Kryptonight, along with Starscream's brothers were here, she had nothing to fear, at least for the time being.

Firebird didn't even have to enter Starscream's room to know Safire wasn't there. The stallion ran past the room and headed for a nearby forest. He began trying to pick up on Safire's spark but couldn't. Now he was pissed, where was this glitch hiding and why couldn't he find her? Heedless, the stallion trudged along trying to find that pesky little mare.

Meanwhile, Safire moved on to her stomach and watched Starscream's brothers. She had no problem with Skywarp but she hated Thundercracker with a passion. She didn't recall him hurting her in any way she just didn't like him all that much. The mare turned her attention from the brothers to the sparklings. Yes, Safire had a short attention span except for when in battle.

Meanwhile, as Firebird was trying to find Safire, he ran into an unpleasant surprise, Jinx. And not just Jinx, but Gizmo, Time traveler, Riot, Shadowstalker, and Trickster as well. This was not going to be good as the injured Autobot stallion was outnumbered 6 to 1. Firebird had been so focused on finding Safire that he forgot that Jinx and his group was still around.

Meanwhile, deep in the secret base, Hotshot and the sparklings remain safe, as did Safire. Kryptonight explored around while Slugbug was content to just rest against Safire. Slugbug suddenly felt something and ran off in a strange direction. Safire, seeing that no one had seen the little one run off, got up and followed, as did KN. Safire found this part of the base strange, as she never knew about it, but since it was still under the spark block, she was safe.

Jinx automatically guessed Firebird was going after Safire and on cue attacked the younger stallion. Firebird didn't stand a chance once the rest of the group joined in the mauling.

By the time the group stopped attack the young stallion he was nearly offline again. This was not his day.

Meanwhile, Safire nudged Slugbug's asking where they were going and where they were at.

To make matters worse for poor Firebird, both Jinx and Trickster raped the poor bot, telling him in no uncertain terms that they were "top dog." Firebird, nearly offline just lay on the ground, and sent a message to Prowl for help before crashing into recharge.

Meanwhile, as Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Safire explored, Safire was concerned until Slugbug pointed something out, something that Safire remembered. This part of the base was not a good place to be as this was the med bay part as Safire remembered this was where she had learned to put her own father back together after repeated beatings, many she now realized were from protecting her. Safire, concerned for the little ones quickly got the two sparklings out of the area. Noticing the sad look in Safire's optics, Slugbug and Kryptonight complied even though they did not want to.

Jinx and his team left Firebird and went to raid the Autobot's base, like they normally did.

Meanwhile, Safire went back to where she was earlier and laid down, waiting for Starscream to return. She whimpered staring at the door, hopping for it to open to reveal Starscream.

Firebird just lay on the ground, as Red and Prowl found the horse barely alive. they stabilized him, hoping he would make it to the med bay, though prowl realizing that something had happened between Starscream and Firebird had Red help him bring Firebird to the prison med bay, so that Starscream and Firebird would not see each other. And once Red fixed up Firebird, who was still out, Prowl turned the horse over to Jetfire, who took the horse back to his home, hoping that the medics there could help firebird more.

Meanwhile, having felt Firebird's presence leave the earth, Starscream quickly headed over to his secret base which he only used for emergencies after blasting Jinx and his team. And having made sure to scare the ornery saber horses off, Starscream blasted his way toward his base, too fast for anyone to follow or see.

Upon finding another secret entrance to the bunker, Starscream walked in and was immediately knocked over by Safire, who had been so scared that Starscream would never come back. Hotshot and the twins just smiled, as they knew that Safire was the one in the most danger. Starscream gently hugged his daughter before greeting the rest of his family.

The medic's on Sabertron fixed Firebird before throwing him in the brig for trying to kill their leader. Yes they knew he went after Safire, all thanks to Sparker.

Meanwhile, Safire smiled and followed behind Starscream, never letting the seeker out of her sights. The mare just kept silent as her father greeted his family.

The little sparklings were thrilled to see their dad. Hotshot, a little wary of Starscream's brothers, stayed by Starscream's side. Safire just enjoyed her family now being all together.

Meanwhile, Firebird was pissed, but nothing he did would let him out of the brig. He had made the worst error of all, and he was lucky that they decided on the brig rather than termination.

Safire couldn't help but think someone was missing. So she put her nose to the ground and tracked. After a while of tracking she gave up, thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her. The mare went back to Starscream and Hotshot only to see a black and orange seeker. She stared at the seeker for a moment before it clicked, Sparker. Both femme's walked up to one another before speaking in there kinds language so no one knew what they were saying.

Meanwhile, Firebird had wished to be put to death but now he was here he could plan how to destroy the base from the inside out. They should have never left him alive.

Starscream just watched as the two femmes met up, they obviously knew each other. And that left Starscream time to hug Kryptonight who was excited to see another seeker and search for Slugbug who could have ended up primus only knows where. And when Screamer put his seekerling down, he left him with his brothers and Hotshot as little Slugbug had wandered off. And it was a good thing that Starscream went after the little one as Slugbug was stuck in a tunnel that was too small for him. But pulling gently back, Starscream removed his dirty little sparkling and headed back to the main room.

Meanwhile, a certain saber horse on Sabertron, pissed at Firebird for what he did, made plans to do away with the traitor. This horse had been cheated one too many times by Firebird and was going to make the bot pay one way or another, and considering that Firebird went after Safire, this left behind femme was going to kill Firebird for her son. Yes, Firebird was targeted, and by whom, no one knew.

Sparker had informed her mother of Firebirds capture and asked what should be done. Safire's reply was simple, "Let him go"

"but-"

"I'll deal with him"

Were the only words spoken in English. The seeker nodded and blasted off towards Sabertron.

The older mare sighed and went to find Starscream. How she was going to tell him what she had said was going to be hard. So, taking a deep breath she followed Starscream.

Meanwhile, Firebird sunk back to the wall bracing himself for the impending attack.

On Sabertron, The incensed mare had gotten past guards and through to where she wanted to be without anyone realizing that she was carrying a weapon. The unknown femme scanned the room, and found Firebird. His attention was elsewhere as he was the type of horse who never thought that femmes were deadly or dangerous and he always prided himself on being able to win over any femme, "all it took was a certain amount of charm and charisma" he could be heard saying. But this femme had caught the horse off guard and before Firebird knew it, a laser shot had ripped right threw his spark chamber, slowly killing the bot. The mystery femme shunned the disguise and revealed herself to be Jinx's mother. And as she ran out laughing, the guards tried hard to stop her, but to no avail, she escaped and informed her sparkmate Trickster of her successful mission.

Meanwhile, back on earth, as Starscream came out of an unknown area with a dirty little sparkling, Safire lowered her head. Starscream caught this and knew what it meant; Safire had to leave once again. And with heavy spark, Starscream let his daughter go, knowing she had a job to return to as Starscream heard something about a brig issue on Sabertron. While it was not what he wanted to do, Starscream refused to stop her as he knew that once her mind was made up, she would not change it.

Trickster smirked and thanked his mate with a peck before heading out to finish the job. Lila followed her mate knowing who he was after-Safire.

Meanwhile, Safire looked at her dead mate and screamed. Sparker hugged her mother hopping to calm her down but to no avail. The older mare pushed her daughter away and limped off going back to earth after hearing about Trickster and Lila heading there.

Once on earth, most the land near the Autobot's base was burned by Lila who was now disguised as Safire. The real Safire shook her head and headed after Lila. Both femmes stared at one another, confusing everyone around them.

There was only one bot who was not confused, and that was little Slugbug. He knew the difference, but not by looks, as they looked the same, but by spark, as something inside his own spark had allowed him to sip silently and undetected into both femme's spark, and so Slugbug knew which one was which, and decided to let the others know. Slugbug walked up to the Safire on the right and laid a hand on her, even while the Autobots, except Starscream, were screaming for Slugbug to stop. Safire kept looking at the other femme, as she knew something was going on, and soon the real Safire felt a tiny hand on her, reaching into her spark and releasing something that Lila had not seen before, as Evil Angel emerged.

Lila was worried, as she had never seen this femme before. And the Autobots were worried, but Starscream and Slugbug reassured them not to worry so much. Evil Angel reared up, instantly striking Lila in the face, and knocking out the change, that revealed the phony for who she really was. And though most Autobots did not recognize her, Starscream and Hotshot did. Now things were starting to make sense.

Trickster was pissed, how could a sparkling ruin everything? The stallion changed to his alt mode and galloped towards Evil Angel. His shoulder blades appeared, ready to slash into his foe.

Evil Angel sensing the danger turned at the last second grabbing onto the stallions left shoulder blade. A slow stream of energon flowing from the sides of her mouth. The stallion smirked and tried pushing against the femme's mouth but before any more damage could be done, Evil Angel bit down on the blade breaking it in half. The stallion let out a loud yowl and attacked one side of the mare while his mate attacked the other. Both where working to bring down Evil Angel.

Starscream was pissed, but before he could do anything, something had shot and the three horses, startling all three. Trickster and Lila went in one direction while Evil Angel went in another. The shots kept following Lila and Trickster. And finally, the shots hit their mark, and Lila and Trickster were severely injured, but not killed, as whoever shot them did not have enough power to kill. Evil Angel slowly limped out, safe but injured.

Slugbug went up to Evil Angel, placed a hand on her, and her wounds disappeared. The Autobots were wondering what had happened. It was then that Slugbug removed the invisibility shield from his brother Kryptonight, who landed right next to his twin brother. All the Autobots were shocked, including Hotshot and Starscream, as neither of them even knew of any of the weapons systems on their sparklings. Trickster and the injured Lila were dumped near what was presumed to be Jinx's base. And even Evil Angel was thanked for saving the day.

Evil Angel nodded her head and acted happy but she wasn't. She looked over at the Decepticon base and hung her head before passing out, her body changing back to Safire. Even with herself back to normal she wasn't waking up or moving.

Jinx came out of the base and dragged his mother and father back into the base before returning and looking at the passed out Safire. He moved near her, ready to drag her into his base.

But before the worn out Jinx could drag Safire in, Starscream unexpectedly showed up, scooping up the passed out form of Safire and blasted away. This caused the angry Jinx to curse and swear, but realizing he did not have the energy to fight the seeker, Jinx let him go.

When the seeker returned to the Autobot base, he immediately took Safire to the med bay. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. It frustrated Starscream to no end that he could not figure it out.

Safire came to life and looked at Starscream. "Where are you taking me Starscream?" she asked as if she had no clue where she was. The mare was in fact clueless as to where she was. It was almost like Evil Angel had screwed up the femme's mind. It was sad really, she thought her own "father" was going to rape and kill her.

Starscream was saddened, what had made her think such unspeakable things? The seeker could only wonder.

"Safire, hon, you were involved in a fight and were injured. I am taking you to the medics to help repair your wounds as well as let you rest. Don't you recognize me? I helped raise you and I would never do anything to hurt you." Starscream said as he gently set his scared daughter on the med bay berth. And after getting the medics, Starscream began to cry as even his own daughter seemed to be afraid of him. But he refused to leave her side as he knew she was afraid of the medics.

Safire shook her head, "I don't fully recognize you or at least no more than a fellow Autobot" she said. When she spotted the medics her optics got wide and tried to get up and flee. The mare panicked and began fighting herself and everything around her.

Starscream was saddened, but used a technique he knew would work from having raised and known her for so long. He gently hummed a Cybertronian tune that he had sung to her many times when she was young. Even though she was confused, Safire calmed down, surprising herself as certain images flooded her processor, too fast to process but enough to make her feel safe. Starscream sighed in relief. The medics just stared, as neither was aware that the seeker could sing so well. Starscream shot an embarrassed smile before he redirected their attention at Safire. Starscream kept the peaceful tune going as the medics worked.

And upon hearing the song, things, maybe only bits and pieces, were starting to come back. She was and was not surprised that the seeker had calmed her down and knew how to handle her. She wanted to understand why, but her memory circuits were too crossed right now, and only time would repair those.

As Safire waited to be fully repaired, she listened to the oncoming storm. When a loud bang sounded, Safire's optics got wide and her whole past seemed to be played out in plain sight of everyone. The mare saw when her kind first came to earth and how rejected they were. Then everything skipped ahead to Safire's life with the con's and Jinx. Odd enough all the pictures and scene's took place during a thunderstorm just like the one going on outside. And the longer Safire watched her past and listened to the storm, the more Evil Angel's wings began to appear. That couldn't be good.

Starscream heard the loud crash outside, and soon looked at Safire. Red and Ratchet had almost fully repaired her, but Starscream soon grabbed both Ratchet and Red and threw them into another part of the med bay where he knew that they would be safe. And as Starscream watched his daughter change, he carefully picked her up and took her outside, where Evil Angel would not be a threat, especially to the young sparklings Kryptonight and Slugbug.

Safire's memories continued to flash in front of her, her mate, the abuse from the cons, all the hatred spewing forth, as her body turned more into Evil Angel. But then, one memory haunted her, it was a memory of when she saw someone crying and trying to rescue her from the pain. She looked closer and saw the seeker who she recognized had raised her. He was watching while being restrained, trying to save her, but not being able to. Evil Angel was still emerging, but she longed to see that familiar bot again. Then she remembered part of a name - Star - something or another. And Evil Angel knew she needed to find this seeker.

Starscream continued to watch as rain poured down on his frame. Safire was in a fight and he felt helpless as there was nothing he could do to save her from herself. He felt like he failed her as a father, but determined to keep his young family safe, Starscream remained outside with the deadly horse, hoping that she would eventually come to realize that he was the one who raised and cared for her.

Before Evil Angel could begin to look for Starscream, a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, causing the extremely spooky mare to rear up and scream into the heavens. It was almost like she was begging Primus to kill her. The mare then caught a glimpse of the seeker from her past. Even though she was still rearing, she stared at the seeker. As she came down to earth, she turned to look at the seeker. "Who are you?"

"My name is Starscream" replied the seeker, hoping that Evil Angel recognized his name and would not pummel him to the ground. "I am the one who raised Safire since she was born. I also helped you too, Evil Angel, as I taught you how to fight in robot mode just in case it would ever be necessary. You see, I worked with all of Safire's personalities, as Niagana, Safire's mother, entrusted her daughter's well being to me."

Evil Angel looked over the seeker, trying to find something that she might remember, and then she saw it. It was tiny and barely visible, but it was there. There was an area on Starscream's left wing that had scratches form when he worked with Evil Angel all those years ago. He had never gotten it repaired, leaving it as a constant reminder of just how deadly the femme saber horse was. Evil Angel recognized the scratches instantly and soon the thought of when she was barely but a young sparkling foal, and how she had done that to the seeker came to her mind. Recognition flashed in Evil Angel's red eyes. This is the seeker that she was seeking, but how had he found her?

The mare pinned her ears back, "How'd you find me and why are you here?" she snapped over the storm. The mare knew his name but something told her not to trust him.

Then out of nowhere, Evil Angel pinned Starscream to the ground just as lightning hit her systems, giving her the shock of a life time. Her optics flashed from pain as her body came to life with static.

"Evil Angel" Starscream tried to squeak out while pinned, "I brought you out here from the Autobot med bay as I thought you might hurt my other teammates as well as my young family. Please don't kill me, Hotshot, Kryptonight and Slugbug are counting on me" and with that, Starscream began to cry in the rain as he continued to lie pinned on the ground.

The name Slugbug rang a bell in Evil Angel's mind. Slugbug had helped her fend off Trickster and Lila. Evil Angel looked down at the seeker she had pinned. His tears showed that he was terrified of her. Evil Angel wanted to smile but couldn't, as something told her things were not quite right, but feeling that maybe the sparkling Slugbug had the answers that she sought, Evil Angel demanded that Slugbug be brought to her or she would kill everyone in the base. Starscream, with tears still leaking down his face quickly called the little bot, who soon came out in the rain.

Evil Angel looked at the unimpressive little sparkling, wondering how this little thing could have helped her. But nevertheless, Evil Angel walked up to the un-frightened little sparkling. Evil Angel was going to ask a question when the little one placed a hand on her and sent a shock through her systems, which cleared up some but not all of her confusion. Evil Angel got up after the shock and walked back, not understanding how something so powerful could be so small. She was not showing her fangs any longer, but Starscream was still worried as Slugbug was such a small, precious, and sensitive sparkling. Starscream only hoped that Evil Angel would not attack the young sparkling.

"I'm crazy, no one can help me" Evil Angel said to herself while turning and walking into the storm. The once proud femme was now a mess of nothing. She was still deadly, not that it mattered now. All that mattered was finding some place to go.

The mare didn't get but twenty feet away from the stunned seeker and sparkling before she collapsed, her spark falling out of her chest and into the mud. Now what was there to do?

Starscream was too afraid to approach, but Slugbug was not. Slugbug touched to precious spark, finding a piece missing, and through some unknown way, Slugbug was able to heal the spark, before walking up to the collapsed horse. Slugbug looked at Starscream, who was worried, and then did something unthinkable. Slugbug took the healed spark, placed it inside its chamber, and then used his healing touch to heal the spark chamber.

Soon, Evil Angel disappeared, and a tired and worn out Safire was lying on the ground in the mud. Starscream was freaked out, but then realized that Slugbug, somehow had saved the femme, even though Slugbug was too little to even understand what exactly he did. Starscream soon lifted up the mare and carried her back inside. Maybe, just maybe, she would remember now that her spark and her spark chamber were healed.

Safire looked up at Starscream and smiled. "Starscream? Father?" she asked, seeing if she was right or not. She was clueless to what happened earlier, all she knew was she hurt this seeker and wanted to make it right. But one little problem arose, Safire was getting closer to her due date and sense it was nearly night that could only mean one thing-the sparkling.

Starscream smiled at hearing those words, and gently petted his daughter on her head, just the way she always enjoyed it when she was little. Safire smiled as she realized that she was right. Starscream was shedding tears, while holding little Slugbug in his arms. Slugbug was out cold, after having helped Safire. No Slugbug was not gone, but saving Safire had taken much of his energy, and since this was the first time that this had happened, no one was yet aware that Slugbug would recover. Safire felt bad, but as she looked, something caught her eye and she realized that Slugbug was not offline, but just deep in recharge.

Safire then felt pain in her abdomen. Starscream set down Slugbug to help his daughter as she was giving birth. Starscream remembered that Jinx had gotten to her, about 6 months ago, and now it was time to give birth to the sparkling or sparklings that she had carried.

And to make matters worse, Jinx was ready for revenge and at any cost.

Meanwhile, Safire groaned but stayed silent as she did her best to give birth to the sparkling/sparklings. The bad thing was, Safire was still tired from fighting Evil Angel and ended up passing out. Now what?

Ratchet decided that it was time to remove the sparkling or sparklings via c-section. But when the medic opened the saber horse, he found a very damaged sparkling development chamber, and he knew that if he left it in after removing the offspring, that it might kill her. And so, Ratchet went in and removed two healthy sparklings, both mechs, one all black with blue eyes and the other yellow with silver eyes. And once removing the healthy sparklings, Ratchet removed the sparkling development chamber, which sterilized Safire, but would end up saving her life, as Ratchet found that had he left the chamber in much longer, the virus that had attacked it would have killed her.

But now that mother and babies were safe, Starscream relaxed. He knew Jinx would be on his way for revenge, but now, without a sparkling development chamber, Safire would be much better off. And Starscream was determined to help protect his daughter and her brand new sparklings.

Meanwhile, Jinx was looking for the right opportunity. But not having seen it yet, he kept waiting, as he was sure an opportunity would present itself is he just waited. Besides, Jinx had his hands full dealing with his father who still continually tried to "earn absolute loyalty" from all the bots on the team, including Jinx.

The two mechs clung to their mother. The black one was named Divide while his brother was named Regret. Safire was in fact glad to be temporarily sterile, as that meant she wouldn't get pregnant anymore, unless she was raped as anyone else but herself.

The tiny mechs looked at Starscream and chirped trying to get his attention.

Meanwhile, Jinx was tired of waiting and went right for Safire and her family. The black stallion was pissed, how dare his mate desert him.

Safire was glad that she was temporarily sterile as each of her other sides were much more difficult to rape than her Safire side, with maybe the exception of her Spitfire side, which she almost never used. Safire was alarmed as she sensed the presence of her mate nearby.

Starscream was awed by the site of the two newborn mechs, but Starscream knew trouble was brewing. And so, Starscream called for Hotshot and the medics to come, as the little ones and Safire needed to be protected.

Jinx began to waltz through the halls after kayoing Prowl and Jazz. It was time to find the bitch and make her pay. Little did Jinx know that Optimus and Starscream were both in the med bay, ready to fight the intruder.

Jinx peered into med bay, spotting Starscream, Optimus, Hotshot, both medic's, Safire, and two sparklings. This was just too good. The stallion slipped into Med Bay and waited for the fight to begin.

Meanwhile, all Safire could do was look on from the berth she was on, as the fight was about ready to start.

Starscream, who was aware of the mech since his entry carefully had made it look easy before he blindsided Jinx with his null ray while Optimus fired off another weapon, catching the black Stallion completely off guard. Ratchet and Red threw the heaviest wrenches they could find at the mech, making lots of damage to the stallion's chassis. Jinx was not prepared for such an intense fight, as he was ganged up upon by all the Autobots in the room, who were fighting to protect the femme as well as the newborn sparklings. Jinx suffered heavy damage before finally managing to scramble out of the med bay, barely alive.

Jinx, having been soundly defeated once again by the power of Autobot Teamwork dragged his sorry aft back to his own base, collapsing right in front of the entrance, unable to move any further do to the loss of energon blood. Trickster came out and saw his son, and was angered. No one did that to his son and got away with it, no one, but first Jinx had to be fixed.

Trickster drug his broken down son into the base and began to repair him. The older stallion was pissed beyond belief, how dare those Autobots lay their hands on his son. _They will pay_ he thought.

Meanwhile, both little sparklings laughed almost like the fight was nothing but a game. Safire pinched her sparklings ears and told them it was no game. Both looked sad but knew their mother was right. So, without fighting they fell asleep in their mother's arms.

Ratchet repaired a few dents and dings on Starscream and Optimus, as a few well aimed wrenches had bounced off the intruder and hit the two, though neither minded as they were in the middle of an intense fight to save Safire and the newborn colts. Starscream was thankful that Optimus and the others were in here, as only he and Safire knew how truly deadly Jinx could be.

Meanwhile, Trickster continued to repair his son, carefully repairing each null ray blast, each energy blast, adn each dent from and unknown projectile. Trickster was pissed, both at the Autobots and at Jinx. He was mad at Jinx for trying to capture Safire by himself, but Trickster was madder at the Autobots for harming his son. But Trickster had to control his anger or he would end up hurting his own son more instead of repairing him.

Safire thanked Optimus, Starscream, Red Alert, and Ratchet for all the help. The femme then slipped off the medical berth and left with her two sparklings.

Meanwhile, Jinx and Trickster where ready to attack again. Just how to do it was the question. Then out of nowhere, Evil Angel's name was brought up. All they had to do was awaken her and somehow get her to turn on her own friends and family.

Starscream thanked Optimus and the medics as well before he left with his adopted daughter and her little ones. Starscream was determined to protect Safire at all cost.

When Safire got back to her room near Starscream and Hotshot's quarters, she was tired and collapsed on her berth, with her too little ones snuggling up against her. Suddenly, she found a weight on her back. She turned her head and saw that little Slugbug had curled up on her back. Safire smiled, as she realized that somehow, she owed her safety and life to this little white and gold sparkling. And so feeling safe, Safire fell into a light recharge, ready to grab all three sparklings if she needed to.

Jinx and Trickster had no idea how hard it was to turn Evil Angel against her family and friends as the Autobots had accepted Safire as one of their own. In fact, since Slugbug had saved her, Safire and Evil Angel had an even stronger bond with that particular sparkling, and though it was not as a sparkmate or anything, but there was just something that would never allow the two to turn on each other, and that would be the one wrench in Jinx and Trickster's plan.

Jinx and Trickster closed in on the base and got ready to attack. The two stallions snuck into the base and head right for Safire and the three sparklings. When the stallions entered the room, they watched the scene in front of them. Jinx, getting restless, walked up to his mate. He looked at his sons and smiled, and then his gaze turned to his mate.

Poison began dripping from his fangs and on to Chaos's neck. The sparkling twitched at the burning acid on his neck but didn't wake up. The older stallion, injected his poison it to his mates neck before backing away and waiting for her to wake up.

Safire woke up from the pain, noticing Jinx and Trickster in the room. She turned on the bases alarms and got up, feeling weaker than normal but she wasn't about to let that stop her from defending her family.

Safire, feeling weak, turned not into Evil Angel, but someone else, Deathwish. Jinx and Trickster were shocked, as they had heard terrible things about how ruthless and unforgiving Deathwish was, especially when pissed off. Jinx looked at Trickster, as neither had realized that this could happen. Deathwish saw the three sparklings lying there, helpless and the two older mechs threatening them. Deathwish growled and drew out a weapon and immediately stabbed both Jinx and Trickster, striking and slashing the two within an inch of their lives.

Jinx and Trickster, bleeding and barely able to function soon left, and Deathwish charged after the two to make sure they fled. Slugbug woke just as Deathwish was chasing Jinx and Trickster out, and fearing for the younger sparklings, Slugbug soon grabbed the two little ones and hid in a tunnel.

Meanwhile, Jinx and Trickster continued to run as fire came out of Deathwish's nostrils', singeing both Trickster's and Jinx's tails. Happy with her effort, Deathwish changed to Evil Angel and trotted back to her quarters to find her young ones. At first she was scared when they were missing, but when Slugbug slowly appeared from a hidden tunnel with both sparklings safe, Evil Angel relaxed, allowing her systems to rid her body of the poison that Evil Angel had grown immune to, but Safire had not.

Both sparklings ran up to their mother and hugged her neck. Evil Angel smiled, glad that for once she had guard her family and friends. Then her mood changed, when she noticed poison burning Divide's neck. The mare put her sons on the ground before gently biting the black one's neck. Now to any on looker this would look like a mother hurting her child but in reality, it was helping the sparkling. The mare was in fact sucking the poison from her son and into her own body.

Once finished, Evil Angel licked her son's neck before slipping her fangs back into her mouth. She then looked at Slugbug, wondering what his thoughts were.

Slugbug said nothing as he approached Evil Angel, hoping that she would not hurt him for trying to protect the younger sparklings. Slugbug walked up to the young ones and put a hand on both, helping to heal the wounds and scars that they had from the fight. Evil Angel gently nuzzled Slugbug, thanking him for his small part. Slugbug merely smiled before nestling in with Divide and Regret and soon all three were sleeping. Evil Angel was surprised as the young transformer was not afraid of her at all. Then she smiled and curled around the three sleeping sparklings. They were safe for now.


End file.
